Héroe
by Emili-MadeInHeaven
Summary: Ella se da cuenta que el siempre estuvo para auxiliarla. Por mas que pase el tiempo, ese sentimiento perdura. Y esa persona es capaz de salvarte de todas las maneras que te puedas imaginar.
1. Prologo

**_Héroe ._**

* * *

><p>Espera, ¿Que día era...? Ah sí, el día en el que me pelee con mi novio, ahora ex. No lo veía hace días pero eso no importa ahora, es historia aparte.<p>

Comencé a preguntarme que podría hacer en un día tan aburrido como hoy; Como si fuera una señal enviada por dios, mis amigas me habían mandado un mensaje para ir a salir. Me puse lo primero que encontré y baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me quede en la calle esperándolas. Veo a lo lejos que estaban llegando y me aproximo hacia ellas. Comenzamos a hablar sobre las pruebas, chismes, en fin cosas de chicas. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el parque, que por suerte quedaba a unas dos cuadras de mi casa, justo cuando estamos por cruzar veo a alguien que me resulta familiar. Cruzo la avenida y ahí esta el, charlando lo mas animadamente, hasta que veo que apoya su mano en su mejilla, terminando con un beso. Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, creía que estaba en un viaje. ¿Como no enterarme que estaba todavia en la zona y engañándome? Simple, la universidad todavia no había terminado y estaba en el ultimo año para recibirme en Licenciatura de Diseño Gráfico, estaba muy atareada.

Sigo en mi lugar, las chicas me sacan de mi trance. Mi amiga me trajo una gaseosa de jugo de naranja. La sangre me hirvió por completo, no le prestaba atención a lo que decían mis amigas,-Cabe decir que soy muy peleadora-, tenia ganas de hacer algo al respecto, no dejaría pasar esto. Lleve mis ojos hacia el vaso con el contenido refrescante que sostenía con mi mano y me dio una idea, en mi rostro se me dibujo una sonrisa.¿Que mejor que tirársela encima?.

Fui hacia ellos con la intención clara de que todo ese liquido quedara bien desparramado entre sus ropas. Me posicione detras de ellos y vertí todo el contenido en sus cabezas. Los dos se levantaron diciendo maldiciones y sacudiéndose, mientras que yo reía a la par de mis amigas. Luego de eso le tire el vaso en la cara. Sonreí satisfecha y les hice señas a mis amigas para que me siguieran, accediendo con sonrisas. Caminamos unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, me detuve, me di la media vuelta y les mostré mi dedo medio. Luego de eso retome mi ruta.

-¿Y si vamos a bailar?-Me pregunto una.

-Tiene razón, para ir a despejar la mente.- Contesto la otra mirándome.

-¿Ustedes dicen...?-Dude por un momento, pero luego al final accedí.

Estaba vestida con un short de color azul eléctrico, una camiseta que dejaba ver parte de mi abdomen con el logo "Let Me Live" , que me lo había hecho yo misma. Traía el pelo suelto hasta los hombros y mi flequillo estaba hacia un costado.

Las chicas decidieron ir al final. ¿Que mejor que ir a bailar y olvidarme del idiota de mi ex? Tomamos un taxi para ir rápido al boliche. Le pagamos ,bajamos de este y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar.

El que estaba en la entrada era una persona grande y corpulenta, nos dejo pasar por suerte, luego de que mi amiga le explicara cosas que no eran necesarias, aunque se haya echo tarde para entrar. Le agradecimos y recibimos un alago de parte de él, para mi, claramente no fue una adulación. Yo iba a contestarle pero mi amiga me detuvo-Si quieres entrar y divertirte para olvidar todo, no te metas en líos.- Asentí con la cabeza y lo fulmine con la mirada sin que se haya dado cuenta.-_Viejo verde.-_Pensé.

Al entrar, escuche música de todo tipo, desde movidos a románticos. Chicos venían por montones a querer bailar con nosotras un tema lento, pero los rechazábamos a todos. Luego de una hermosa noche y beber alcohol con moderación, claro. No como mis amigas, es como el dicho.-_Venimos cuando queremos, volvemos como __pudiésemos_.- La mas cuerda era yo en este momento. Salí antes que ellas excusándome, diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco. Salí por la inmensa puerta y vi un montón de sujetos de aspecto no muy agradable que digamos girando su vista hacia mi. Decidí no mirar mas hacia esa zona y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, entre tanta mirada.

Me encontraba sentada en la acera pensando como fui tan idiota para caer en los engaños de ese estúpido. Negué con la cabeza y no quise pensar mas en eso. Cuando me levante y fui a caminar para volver a ingresar y buscar a las chicas, uno de esos sujetos me detiene sujetando mi brazo.

-¿Pero qué hace una hermosa mujer tan indefensa y sola?-Podía sentir el olor a alcohol emanar de el. Comencé a forcejear para que pudiera librarme, pero me era casi imposible.-Anda muñeca, ¿A donde piensas ir tan apurada?.

-Suélteme, por favor...-Imploré. Pero el solo seguía riendo, hasta que de un movimiento brusco me atrajo hacia el, quedando demasiado cerca, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído izquierdo. Trate de alejarme de él; Volví a forcejear golpeándole en el pecho y comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos, esperando a que alguien pudiese escucharme.

En unos segundos paso algo increíble, como si de cámara lenta se tratase, vi un puño acercarse hacia el centro de su cara. Haciendo que este, caiga hacia atrás y me lograra soltar.

Trastabille hacia atrás haciendo que me caiga. Pero no sentí el frió suelo, si no que unos fuertes brazos estaban rodeando mi cintura evitando, así, mi caída. No se el porqué, pero me sentí segura; Por primera vez, aparte de mi hermano claro, pero este sentimiento era diferente.

Luego de estar unos minutos así, obviamente que no llegue a ver lo sucedido. Solo escuche el sonido de gente corriendo en dirección contraria a la de mi desconocido y yo. El flequillo tapaba mi visión. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me sujete a su cuello y comencé a llorar. Sentía la loción de este individuo invadir mi olfato, haciendo que me quedara embobada, mas de lo que estaba. Seguía abrazada a él, mientras lloraba y este frotaba mi espalda, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Volvieron a pasar quince minutos y recordé que seguía abrazada a esta persona. Sentí mis mejillas arder y retrocedí.

-Disculpa yo...-Agache mi cabeza y me cruce de brazos, abrazándome a mi misma.

-Dime. ¿Te encuentras bien...? Tienes suerte que haya pasado por aquí.-Su voz era tranquila, no podía evitar sonreír, levante mi rostro y corrí mi flequillo hacia un costado. Cuando observe su rostro quede impactada_. -¿Acaso los dioses me enviaban segundas oportunidades? ¿Acaso me han enviado un dios griego ante mis ojos?. Es... Muy sexy.-_Espera Claire, ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan extrovertida?.-_Pero esos ojos grises...-_Si, son dos.-_Pero a lo que vengo es que son muy bonitos.-_Cállate subconsciente.

Retomando mi estado de Fangirl,-cabe decir que con todas las novelas que he leído, quede muy sorprendida.¡Esto era la vida real! ¡No una de esas novelas en la cual la protagonista siempre tiene, DEMASIADA, suerte en encontrarse a alguien así!.-De la nada, sentí que me veía completamente ridícula meciéndome de un lado al otro.

-Si claro, gracias...-Dije llevándome un mechón atrás de mi oreja. Escuche mi nombre. Mis amigas habían salido y me estaban buscando.-Tengo... Tengo que irme.-Me di la media vuelta, pero me sostuvo el brazo. Yo lo observe de abajo hacia arriba.

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre...¿No?-Sonreí y volví hacia él.

-Claire, Claire Redfield... Gracias por la ayuda.-Dije acercándome a el, dándole un beso en la mejilla. ¿Porque reaccione así? No lo sé... Solo se que mi yo interior, mi yo PERVERTIDO, me dio el pie a que lo haga. Le sonreí y fui corriendo hacia mis amigas.

Comenzaron a hablarme de cientos de cosas de las cuales no le preste atención, solo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba a ese chico que estaba todavia ahí, con su mano en la mejilla y sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa era tan...Perfecta. Condenadamente, perfecta.

Tomamos un taxi y mientras las chicas comentaban sobre lo que pasó adentro de ese boliche. Yo estaba mirando la ventana recordando esa escena...

-_Espera...¡Mierda! ¡Me olvide preguntarle su nombré!...-_Pensé chocando la palma de mi mano contra mi frente, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Igual le estaré agradecida, no sé que habría pasado si no llegaba en ese momento. Mire hacia la ventana con una sonrisa hacia el costado.-_Gracias, ahora me acabo de dar cuenta, que los Héroes si existen..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno... Esto es un resumen de todo. Próximamente saldrá el primer capitulo de "Héroe" . <em>**

**_Esta historia sera demasiada larga xD Y habrá para rato. _**

**_Gracias por leer :3 _**

**_Chao chao n.n_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva y tierna historia! **

**Aviso: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CAPCOM (los únicos que me pertenecen son los padres de Claire y Chris.) Hago esto con fin de divertirlos y divertirme :D **

**Ahora si, a leer =)**

* * *

><p>Era un día realmente precioso, la niña de cabellos rojizos de unos nueve años corría junto a otro niño de cabellos castaños de unos once. Estaban en el parque yendo de aquí hacia allá.<p>

-Vamos niña... Eres muy lenta. ¡A que no puedes alcanzarme!-Decía el chico corriendo de espaldas.

-¡No soy lenta! Solo qué...-Dijo corriendo mientras señala su vestidito rosa.

-Cierto... ¿Quieres ir a juntar ranas?-Se detuvo y le tendió una mano.

-¡Si!.-Dijo sonriente.

Fueron hacia una fuente que estaba a unos metros de los juegos, columpios, hamacas, toboganes, entre otros. Se arrodillaron mirando como pasaban las ranas de un lado hacia el otro. El chico metió medio brazo y logro sacar una.

-¿Porqué no lo besas? Como en los cuentos. Tal vez se convierta en príncipe.-Le acerco la rana y ella se alejo de él con desagrado.

-¡No! ¡Que asco!-Decía moviendo sus dos colitas descontroladamente.

-¿Vez a esos adultos de allá?-Señalo hacia una pareja que se estaba besando.

-Si... ¿Y?-Volteo su vista hacia el joven.

-Así lo tienes que besar.

-Bésalo tú.

-Pero tiene que ser de una princesa.-La jovencita se ruborizo por completo.

-Am...-La rana comenzo a moverse hacia todos lados.-¡No!-Y la rana salio saltando lo mas rápido posible hacia una mini cueva que estaba en el césped.

-Ja... Qué tonto eres.-Se levanto del césped y se sacudió el vestido. Luego de eso comenzo a escuchar voces de parte de sus madres para que se acercaran.-Creo que es hora de irnos...

-Si...-Se dirigieron hacia sus correspondientes madres y terminaron por despedirse.-¡Hey, Claire!

-¿Qué, Leon?-Dijo dándose la media vuelta, estando agarrada de la mano de su madre.

-¿Mañana vendrás devuelta?-Dijo este tambien agarrado de la mano de su madre.

-¿Mami puedo venir otra vez?-Miro hacia arriba, la madre de ella solo asintió, ella sonrío y se dio vuelta hacia el chico.-Espérame,¡Eh!

-¡Claro que te esperare!-Y se alejaron cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban sentados en la mesa cenando, hablando de lo que habían hecho en todo el día. Por que así era la familia Redfield, eran demasiado unidos y cada uno se preocupaba en el otro.<p>

-Tuve bastante papeleo en la oficina. Los clientes son insoportables a veces... Quieren una cosa y luego cambian de opinión y quieren otra.- Decía el mayor de los Redfield, llevándose una botella de cerveza a su boca.

-¿Pero dentro de todo la pasaste bien?- Pregunto la señora Redfield.

-Si... Por suerte.-Se llevo un pedazo de carne a la boca.-Por cierto...-Se trago la comida.-La semana que viene tendré que ir a Inglaterra.

-¿Porque tan lejos?-Pregunto la madre de ambos chicos.

-Trabajo. Si quieres de paso vamos y nos tomamos una semana de vacaciones con los niños.-Miro a los ojos de su mujer y luego a los niños, que estaban muy entretenidos devorando su comida.

-Me parece bien...-Miro a sus hijos.-Chicos, ¿Ustedes quieren ir de vacaciones una semana?

-¡Si!-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Si, mami!.-Miro a su mamá.-¿Podemos llevar a mi amigo Leon?

-¿El del parque?-Pregunto la mujer de Redfield.-No creo que sea posible, hija. Solo en familia.

-Ufa...-Dijo la pequeña mientras hacia pucheros y jugaba con el tenedor.

-Otro día, si quieres, nos vamos de paseo y lo llevamos. ¿Te parece?.-Pregunto acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

-¡Si! Gracias mami... Eres la mejor.-Y se acerco al rostro de su progenitora y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de cenar. Los menores ayudaron a levantar la mesa, la madre lavo los platos y los cubiertos, mientras que el padre iba a su despacho a ordenar los últimos papeles que tenia en su maleta, para luego ir a ver una película con palomitas con su familia.

Cuando se encontraron todos reunidos, sentados en el sofá, se pusieron a ver una película de comedia. Chris sostenía las palomitas, Claire las bebidas, la madre y el padre, estaban abrazados. Cuando no estaba ni por la mitad de la película, los menores ya se encontraban muertos del cansancio, durmiendo y tirando todo el contenido al suelo. Los adultos se miraron y sonrieron, los levantaron y los llevaron cada uno a su habitación, dándole un beso a cada uno en la frente. Cuando cerraron las puertas de las correspondientes habitaciones de los niños, fueron a su habitación y se acostaron en su cama.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que vallamos todos?-Pregunto Sara, arreglando la almohada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Obvio que estoy seguro. ¿Tú no quieres ir?-Pregunto Rafael prendiendo la lampara en la mesita de luz.

-Claro que quiero. Pero...-Se dejo caer en la almohada ya acomodada.

-Bueno Sara, tienes una semana para pensarlo. Ya quisieras estar con tu hombre una semana completa.

-Hay ya.-Dijo Sara Redfield, pegandole con la almohada.-En tus sueños Rafael Redfield.-Se acerco a el y le dio un corto beso tierno en los labios.-Te amo, buenas noches.

-Yo tambien te amo.-Y apagaron las lamparas y se acomodaron abrazados para luego terminar dormidos.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a aparecerse entre las cortinas del cuarto de la niña, ella abrió los ojos y luego se los froto con el puño. Dio un largo bostezo estirando sus pequeños bracitos, y salto de la cama corriendo hacia abajo, donde se encontraba su hermano y su madre con el desayuno ya preparado.<p>

-Al fin te despiertas, dormilona... Siéntate aquí, al lado de tu hermano.-Dijo la madre yendo a buscar los Hot-Cakes.

-Yo tenia hambre, mamá dijo que no íbamos a desayunar hasta que no te levantaras.-Gruño por lo bajo Chris, un joven de unos trece años, cabello castaño y ojos azulados.

-Christopher Redfield... Si sigues así con tu hermana, no comerás nada.-El chico largo un bufido, la madre se acerco a ellos dándole a cada uno su desayuno y un vaso de leche.

-Mami...¿Hoy iremos al parque?-Pregunto la niña poniendo la mejor cara de cachorro con esos ojos aguamarina y el pelo todo desordenado.

-¿Quieres ver a tu amiguito nuevo, verdad?-Se sentó al lado de ellos tomando su té.

-¿Qué amigo?-Pregunto el menor con disgusto.

-¿Acaso te importa?-Dijo la menor.

-No quiero que andes con cualquier niño que te encuentres por el parque, Claire. Quien dice que no es un traficante de orga...-La madre lo freno.

-Chris... ¿Por qué no subes a tú cuarto y no sales hasta tarde?-Le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.- Tú y yo, vamos-a-hablar.- Finalizo viendo como el menor subió con paso fuerte los escalones, deteniéndose.

-Va a ser tu culpa si le pasa algo. Yo quiero ir a vigilarla, no lo digo de malo... Lo digo por su bien...-Decía el joven en las escaleras.

-Ya hablaremos de eso hijo.-Decía la madre de espaldas. Chris solo resoplo y subió, cerrando la puerta tras de si con fuerza.

-¿Qué quería decir Chris, mami?-Pregunto aun jugando con los tenedores.

-Nada...-Se levanto llevando los platos y los cubiertos hacia el lavamanos.- ¿Por qué no te vas cambiando de paso? Ponte ese pantaloncito azul con la camiseta roja. Luego te peino...- La pequeña asintió, se levanto y fue hacia su habitación.-Este niño... Me va a hacer sacar canas verdes.-Decía mientras se frotaba la mano en la cien.

Entonces la mujer se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subió estas, y fue hacia la habitación del chico.

-Chris...-La madre toco y abrió la puerta, el joven estaba boca arriba mirando el techo.-No quise ser tan dura... Pero no tienes que decirle esas cosas a tu hermana. Es chiquita aún.

-Pero algún día tendrá que enfrentar esas cosas.-Dijo volteando su rostro para ver a su progenitora.-Quiero ir al parque con ella. Quiero averiguar quien es él.

-¿Ahora eres un detective?-Rió la madre.

-Si, y de los caros. Si quieres saber algo más... Me lo haces saber.- Finalizó con una sonrisa. La madre se levanto y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Qué tierno eres.-Le beso la frente y lo abrazo.-Queriendo proteger a tu hermana... Espero que siempre sea así, ¡Eh!

-Claro que si ma...-Y se abrazaron. Luego de permanecer así unos cuantos minutos, hizo acto presente la menor.

-Yo tambien quiero un abrazo. No se vale.-Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. La madre hizo un ademan con la mano para que se acercara a ellos y la niña con una sonrisa bien amplia fui hacia ellos. Si, era una hermosa imagen familiar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooola! Espero que le haya gustado como a mi me gusto n.n <em>**

**_Como se darán cuenta, todo comienza desde muy jóvenes, para que entiendan todo perfectamente. Ya que quiero profundizar la relación entre los hermanos y la relación con sus padres._**

**_Cualquier comentario, tanto bueno como malo, sera bienvenido. Consejos, pasen con gusto._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo! Besos y abrazos! :D _**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holaaa! Los dejo con el segundo capitulo :D de "Héroe".**

**Aviso: Los personajes le pertenecen a CAPCOM. Solo la historia es mía :D **

**Ahora si... ¡A leer! =)**

* * *

><p>El sol estaba en un punto perfecto para esa tarde, se encontraban saliendo de la casa Chris al lado de su hermana.-Parece que alguien había ganado.- Mientras que la madre estaba cruzada de brazos en la puerta.<p>

-¡Cuídense! ¡Y hazle caso a tu hermano!-La menor asintió. Y entonces Sara los vio alejarse juntos.-Ojala toda la vida fueran así...

Caminando hacia el parque, la hermana de Chris elevo la vista hacia su hermano y comenzo a hablar.

-Chris, ¿De que estabas hablando ayer?-Pregunto Claire con aire de inocencia.

-Cosas de grandes hermana.

-Pero me lo estabas diciendo a mi.

-No.-Se paro en la acera antes de cruzar y desvió su vista a la menor.-Antes de cruzar debes mirar hacia ambos lados. Siempre hay un idiota que maneja mal.-Decía el mientras la joven reía.

-Dijiste una mala palabra.- Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca y seguía riendo.

-Es un secreto entre tú y yo. No se lo dirás a mamá. ¿Verdad?.-Y estiro su meñique.-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo hermanito.-Y engancho su dedito al suyo.

-Bueno, crucemos.- Cuando llegaron al parque, la menor corrió hacia un chico de igual altura y este fue directo hacia él.

-¡Leon!-Dijo Claire abrazándolo.

-Si, si. Mucho abrazo.-Y Chris los separo.

-Hola... Am, Claire.-El joven entre cerro los ojos.-¿Quién es él?

-Es mi hermano. Hoy vino a acompañarme.-Ellos solo se miraron y Chris lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Okey...?-Desvió su mirada hacia los juegos.-Pusieron un juego nuevo, ¿Vamos?-Ella miro a su hermano y él asintió, entonces se acerco y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. Él solo se limito a sentarse en el banco y mirar con ojo de alcon como los dos jóvenes se corrían el uno al otro.

-Hola...-Chris desvió su atención a una jovencita con pelo corto y ojos grises.-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claro...-El volvió a fijar su vista en los niños que corrían.

-¿Como te llamas?-El chico sin separar su vista de los juegos le contesto.

-Chris, Chris Redfield.-Vio como su hermana se quería tirar por el caño-¡Claire! ¡Baja por el tobogán! ¡No por ahí!

-Veo que cuidas muy bien a tú...

-Hermana, es mi hermana.-Volvio a fijar su vista en ella.-Tú. ¿Como te llamas?

-Jill Valentine. Por cierto, vine aquí por que me sentía sola en casa. Luego te vi aquí sentado y decidí venir a hablarte.-Decía la jovencita mirando hacia el suelo.

-Okey... Yo vine por que mi hermana quería juntarse con un niño en el cual conoce hace una semana nada más.-Enfoco su vista hacia los chicos devuelta.-¿Y si es un secuestrador roba niñas y saqueador de órganos?-La joven comenzo a descostillarse de la risa.

-JAJA, ¿No eres un poco exagerado?-Decía mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-No para nada. Es mi forma de ver.

-Eres un poco sobreprotector, ¿No...? Tranquilo, si es ese chico, Leon, puedes confiar plenamente en él. Es mi vecino hace mucho y conozco a sus padres.

-¿Y que si eres su cómplice?-Fijo su vista en ella.-¿Y si traen a chicas jóvenes y lindas como tú, para distraer a un hermano que protege a su hermana?-Ella se ruborizo y se ofendió a la vez por el comentario.

-Am... Este... ¡No soy una cómplice de personas que roban órganos!-Dijo levantándose y estirando sus manos en forma de puño.

-Tranquilízate, niña. Era un decir.-Ella se volvió a sentar y fijo su vista a donde estaban los menores. Luego de unos minutos lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Enserio piensas que soy linda?-El chico giro rápido su cabeza ruborizándose al instante.

-Yo...-El chico solo titubeo y miro a su hermana que no estaba haciendo nada.-¡Claire que te dije sobre eso! Dios, estos niños de ahora... Lo siento Jill, si me disculpas, debo ver que hace mi hermana.-Dijo corriendo hacia dirección de Claire ,que no entendía nada, dejando a la joven con tristeza.

-No hice nada, ¿Por que vienes a molestar?-Decía la pequeña con un berrinche.

-Yo puedo venir aquí cuando quiera. Te guste o no.-Miro hacia atrás y vio a la chica con la mirada hacia abajo y las manos juntas.-Este... Volveré allá, ojo. Los estoy observando.

-Okey.-Y fue a los columpios al lado de su amigo.

Chris fue caminando hacia la joven, le pediría disculpas por haberse alejado, y luego le compraría algo al señor que vendía cosas dulces, para pasar el rato.

-Hey... ¿Quieres comer algo?-Pregunto el chico a Jill.-Hay un señor que vende cosas.-Ella levanto la vista y le sonrío, acomodo un mechón detras de su oreja y asintió.- Bueno, ¿Que quieres?

-Podría ser...¿Una manzana acaramelada?-Chris asintió.

-Claro. Pero, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Fíjate en esos dos.

-Listo.-Y levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Jill observaba a Chris, luego a los chicos que corrían, y de nuevo a Chris. Ella se levanto, y fue hacia donde estaba el chico, confiando en que no le pasaría nada a los niños.

Por otro lado en la plaza, Claire y Leon seguían correteando. Se fueron atrás de los juegos.

-¡Vamos, Claire!-Ella fue corriendo mas rápido, y de un momento a otro un chico paso adelante suyo haciendo que tropiecen.

-¿Que estas haciendo niña?-Dijo el chico a ella.-Hiciste que me manchara todo el pantalón.

-Yo... No fue mi culpa no te vi, perdón.-El chico se levanto y la agarro de la muñeca.

-Ah pero si es nada mas y nada menos que la chica Redfield...-La levanto de la muñeca quedando en el aire.-Que raro que no este tu hermano para ayudarte... ¿Sabes? El me debe algo de hace mucho.-Dijo el chico de unos quince años. Mientras que a Claire le brotaban lagrimas de los ojos.

-¡Duele! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!-Gritaba ella, pero en eso ella cae al suelo y a su lado el chico.

-¡Te dijo que la sueltes!-Leon había escuchado los gritos y le había dado una patada en la espalda.-¿No tienes idea que es una niña? ¡No puedes pegarle a las niñas, y mas si es menor que tu!-El chico se levanto y fue directo hacia Leon para darle un golpe, que impacto en la cara de Leon. Lo siguió pateando, mientras que Claire solo gritaba por ayuda.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo acá?-Chris se había acercado al lugar por los gritos, dejo caer las palomitas y la manzana al ver a su hermana en el suelo llorando y al ver a el joven que la acompañaba ser golpeado.-¿Tomas?...-Su mandíbula se tenso al ver a su enemigo de toda la primaria cerca de ellos. Se acerco a él y saco una fuerza que ni el sabia como, y lo dejo en el suelo desmayado por el golpe recibido en la cara.-¿¡Claire!?¿Qué paso?

-Estábamos corriendo y me tropecé... Y él me levanto de mi mano por el aire... Y Leon me salvo... Y ahora él...Él...-Y comenzo a llorar en el pecho de su hermano.

-Tranquila hermanita, ya paso todo. Leon va a estar bien. Ahora lo llevaremos al hospital para revisarlo.-Ella se froto los ojos y asintió. Se alejo de su hermano y fue hacia Leon.

-Quédate tranquilo, Leon. Mi hermano y yo te llevaremos hacia el hospital y avisaremos a tu mami.-Se acerco hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias...Eres mi héroe.

Chris miro con desaprobación la escena esa, pero no podía hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, el joven había ayudado a su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si, si... Son cortos los capítulos. Pero valen la pena (? Sera DEMASIADA larga esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado n_n tanto como a mi :3 <em>**

**_Gracias por los reviews :D Yuri Mukami y a__ AnlDmn21 Que suerte que les haya gustado =3_**

**_Besos saludos ! Y nos encontramos en el siguiente capitulo! Chao chaoo :D _**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Holaa! Los dejo con el tercer capitulo :D **

**Aviso: _Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CAPCOM. Lo único mio es la historia y los padres de Claire y Chris :3 _**

**_Ahora si... ¡A leer!_**

* * *

><p>-Claire ayúdame a poner los cubiertos.-Dijo el hermano mayor.- Mamá esta cocinando y papá no tarda en llegar.-La menor asiente con la cabeza y va hacia los cubiertos, abre el cajón.-No, no, no... Mejor ve a llevar los platos, yo me encargara de eso.- Y agarro los cuchillos y los tenedores.-ve, rápido.<p>

-Hermano... ¿Por que no puedo usar los cuchillos como vos los usas en tu habit...-Pero esta fue callada rápidamente por Chris. La madre se dio vuelta y encorvo una ceja.

-Ay dios, Claire... ¿Qué cosas dices?¿Por qué no vas a jugar a las muñecas?-Se acerco a su oído.- Tú y yo, tendremos una conversación. Por decir cosas adelante de mamá.-Y la menor fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Sabes que se que andas jugando con las cuchillas en tu cuarto, verdad?-Dijo la madre cruzada de brazos.

-¿Lo sabes?-Pregunto.

-Si.-Se dio vuelta, y siguió cortando las verduras.-Que no se de cuenta tu padre... A él no le gustan esas cosas.

-¿No le dirás?

-No. Pero si tendrás un castigo.-Se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo.- Te quiero mucho. No me lo perdonaría si te llegaras a lastimar. No quiero que vuelvas a jugar con eso.

-Bueno, ma...-Ella le dio un beso en la frente. En eso escuchan un auto.-Debe ser tu padre.

En efecto, era el padre. Dejo sus cosas en el living y fue hacia la cocina a saludar a su mujer, abrazándola por atrás. Y ella se dio vuelta.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Aja, nunca cambia. ¿Y tú? ¿Que hicieron ustedes?

-Y...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sara estaba sentada en el sillón lo mas relajadamente posible, mirando la telenovela, hasta que es interrumpida por el teléfono. Se levanto gruñendo, ya que era el ultimo capitulo de su novela preferida y contesto._

_-¿Diga?_

_-Mamá, soy Chris. ¿Podrías venir al hospital que esta cerca de casa?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien...? ¿¡Tú hermana esta bien!?-Dijo la madre perdiendo los estribos._

_-Si... Estamos bien los dos. Es solo que, bueno... Te contare cuando llegues...¿Okey?_

_-Voy lo más rápido que pueda.-La mujer se puso los zapatos y salio rápidamente hacia su auto. Lo puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Cuando llego vio a sus hijos, Chris estaba abrazando a Claire y había una jovencita a su lado. Suspiro aliviada al verlos bien, y fue hacia ellos.-Chris...Claire... ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Estamos aquí por el idiota de Tom, el del colegio. Vino a hacerse el macho adelante de Claire._

_-Pero ella esta bien... No entiendo.-Decía la madre mirando cada parte de su hija._

_-¡Mami!-Claire se acerco a ella y la abrazo.-Él me salvo... Mi héroe, pero por mi culpa ahora esta mal... No quiero que le pase nada...-Dijo llorando ocultando su carita._

_-Tranquila, hija...Dime, ¿Quién es tú... Héroe?_

_-Leon, ma...¡Él me salvo de ese niño grande! Me levanto de la mano y me elevo... Me dolió mucho. Pero él llego con una patada como las que hace Chris en karate y lo tiro al suelo... Pero luego ese chico se levanto y lo tiro al suelo, para después terminar pateándolo... Leon no se movió ni nada...-Se froto las lagrimas de los ojos con el puño.-Luego llego Chris con esa niña y lo dejo en el suelo._

_-Aja... A todo esto. ¿Donde estabas Chris Redfield?-Decía con enojo._

_-Yo... Este... Estaba...-Pero se vio interrumpido por la muchacha que los acompañaba._

_-Estaba conmigo señora.-La madre desvió su vista a esa joven con el ceño fruncido.-Yo me acerque a hablar con él y desvió su vista hacia a Chris.-Fue mi culpa...-El chico solo quedo con la boca abierta mirándola, y luego fijo su vista en su madre._

_-¿Es cierto eso, Redfield?-El chico trago saliva y asintió. Luego Sara desvió su vista hacia la joven devuelta.-Y dime...¿Tú quien eres?_

_-Ay disculpa.-Le tendió la mano.- Jill, Jill Valentine. Vivo cerca del parque y soy vecina del chico que esta aquí.-La madre apretó su mano con la de ella y le dedico una cálida sonrisa._

_-Un gusto Jill. No se ven por aquí seguido, a niñas tan educadas y tan bonitas.-Decía sonriente.-¿No, Chris?-Este se puso rojo al instante, Claire y Jill reían por lo bajo._

_-¡Ma!-Grito él._

_-Ay bueno ya... Vamos a lo importante. ¿Donde esta este chico... Leon?-Pregunto la madre._

_-Lo estaban viendo. Pero no llame a sus padres ni nada, ya que no tengo ningún numero para poder contactarme.-Finalizo el joven cruzado de brazos._

_-Yo sé. Como dije antes, es mi vecino y ahora se encuentra con su abuela, ya que sus padres están de viaje de negocios._

_-Gracias, Jill...-Decía Chris mirándola. Ahora que veía bien, tenía razón, era bastante linda. La madre observo a Chris y luego vio que estaba viendo a la muchachita que estaba en el teléfono marcando el numero. Sara comenzo a reír por dentro, se acerco a su oído._

_-Es linda, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la madre en un susurro e hizo que Chris se sobresaltara._

_-Ya veo a quien sale Claire...-Bufo.-¿Vas a hacer eso con todas las amigas que traigo?_

_-Pero si no me has traído a ninguna todavia.-Y la mujer le guiño.- Y ni la vas a traer. ¡Eres mi bebe y de nadie mas!-Comenzó a abrazar a Chris con fuerza._

_-¡Ya ma! ¡Que celosa eres! Y eso que todavia no eh encontrado a nadie.-Decía eso mientras que la madre seguía abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza impidiendo que Chris respirara bien._

_-Esta en camino hacia acá...-Jill se quedo viendo ese amor maternal y le causo mucha ternura. Madre e hijo se dieron cuenta y volvieron rápidamente a como estaban hace un rato, normales._

_-¿Hace cuanto estas ahí parada?-Pregunto Chris._

_-Hace unos diez minutos... No quería interrumpir, se veían tiernos._

_-Ah si claro... Am... ¿La abuela?-Dijo el hermano mayor desviando la vista hacia otro lado._

_-Ya estará aquí en unos minutos, creo._

_-¿Los parientes de Kennedy?-Se hizo presente el doctor._

_-Yo...-Se acerco una señora de edad avanzada con un bastón.-¿Donde esta mi nieto?-Preguntaba gritando._

_-Señora, su nieto... A perdido la memoria debido a los constantes golpes que ha recibido en la cabeza. Tiene unas cuantas contusiones en parte de su abdomen, pero nada que una buena pomada no pueda curar. Va a necesitar reposo._

_-¿Y por cuanto tiempo cree usted que pueda estar así?-Preguntaba la anciana con lagrimas en sus ojos.-¿Va a poder acordarse de mi?_

_-Yo creo, señora kennedy, que si usted ayuda a recordar lo que le parezca conveniente, la recuperara rápidamente. Por ahora esta bien. Así que le daré este papel y lo llevara a recepción. Ahí le darán las recetas que debe tomar y le darán el alta... Un gusto señora Kennedy-El medico se retiro. Todos miraron hacia la señora. Y esta se dirigió hacia ellos._

_-Valentine... Dime que paso.-Le dijo a Jill._

_-Lo que pasa es que agarraron a esa niña y su nieto salio a defenderla. Pero ese chico, al ser mayor, lo golpeo demasiado. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Y él, Chris,-Lo señalo.- lo ayudó._

_-Señora yo...-Chris se acerco hacia la anciana y apoyo su mano en su hombro, pero esta lo saco._

_-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes! ¡Quiero que se vallan de este hospital! ¡Tienen prohibido ver a mi nieto!-Señalo a Claire.-¡Y mas tú, niña! Ya has causado mucho daño con tan solo tu presencia.-La menor comenzo a llorar y fue a los brazos de su hermano, este iba a contestarle y Jill lo detuvo negando con la cabeza. ¿Acaso esa anciana estaba loca?_

_-¡Escúcheme señora! Usted no es quien para hablarles así a mis hijos. La única que levanta el tono de voz...¡Soy yo!-Grito y luego se dirigió a sus hijos.-Vamos chicos. ¡Hay gente que es demasiado mal educada!- Grito de nuevo mirando a la mujer. Chris negó con la cabeza, vio a Jill y ella lo saludo con un ademan, este se dio vuelta y fue hacia la puerta con su hermana en sus brazos._

_-Hermano...¿Por que nos vamos?_

_-Por que esa señora es muy mala y quiere que nos vallemos de aqui._

_-Pero... ¿Y Leon?_

_-Sera mejor que te olvides de él._

_-No... Yo no... ¡Él es mi amigo!_

_-¡Ya no, Claire! ¡Entiéndelo!-Grito Chris. Ella agacho la mirada y no le hablo en todo el camino._

_-Que suerte que nos iremos de esta zona. Ya decía yo a tu padre, que los vecinos no eran tan "amigables".-Dijo Sara._

_-¿Nos vamos a mudar?-Pregunto Chris._

_-Obviamente. Ni que te quepa la menor duda._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre escucho todo lo que le contó a su mujer. Se sentó y reflexiono un rato. Miro a Chris que estaba jugando con arma de balines y luego a Claire que de vez en cuando se asomaba por las escaleras. Volvio a mirar a su mujer que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta. Se levanto se asomo a la ventana y le contesto.

-Esta bien, Sara. Si eso quieres... Nos mudaremos. Igual... Me ascendieron, así que de todas maneras nos íbamos a ir.-La señora Redfield fue a los brazos de su esposo a felicitarlo.

-¡Que bien, amor! Te tenia fe, ¡Eh!-Decía mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

-Llama a los niños. Saldremos a cenar.

La mujer contenta fue a llamarlos para que se vistan y fueran a comer. Después de tanta amargura, alguna felicidad tendría que haber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seguramente pensaran que es cortito, bueno si un poco. Pero en los capítulos que vienen van a ser mas largos :D Yeeeii! <strong>_

_**Gracias Yuri Mukami y AnlDmn21 por dejar un Review! :D me alegra que les haya gustado n.n **_

_**Ahora si.. Gracias por leer a todos :) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! chao chao :3 **_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Volvi! con otro cap !_**

_**Aviso: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen le pertenecen a el que los invento xD (Solo los padres de Chris y Claire me pertenecen :3 ... Ah! y la historia xD **_

_**¡A leer! **_

* * *

><p>¡Que hermoso día!... Realmente amo los días lluviosos, creo que me quedare en casa a descansar-Deje de mirar la ventana. Y me acomode en la cama, estaba calentita. Recordé el sueño horrible que había tenido anoche, y decidí que ya tendría que comenzar a olvidarme. Encendí la tele, el servicio meteorológico decía que iban a haber mas lluvias hasta dentro de seis días, que alivio. Siento que golpean la puerta, bajo el volumen al televisor, y si, estaban tocando la puerta.<p>

-¡Adelante!- Digo con fuerza para que me escuchen. La puerta se abre y veo algo que me dejo incrédula.

-¡Sorpresa!-Veía como todos entraban con bonetes y una torta de cumpleaños. ¿Era mi cumpleaños?

-¡Feliz cumple, Claire!- Gritaron mis amigas, Jill y Ada, mi hermano Chris, mi madre y mi novio.

-¿Que? ¿Como ¿Cuando?- No entendía nada, ¿Enserio era mi cumpleaños?, Malditos estudios, me hacen olvidar hasta de mi vida.

-Felices 20 hermanita.-Chris me abrazo y me dio una cajita con algo adentro. La destape y vi el collar que tanto me gustaba.

-Vi que siempre que paseábamos por el centro, te acercabas a esa vidriera,veías eso y bueno... Quise regalártelo.-Lo abrase con fuerza, era el hada que tanto me gustaba.

-Gracias hermanito, te amo... ¿Me ayudas...?-Le acerco la cadena y me sujeto el pelo.

-Claro...-Me pone el collar y se retira hacia atrás.

-Ay querida, te queda pintado , divino, precioso...-Decía Jill con una sonrisa.-Por cierto, ¡Mira lo que te traje!-Me acerco una bolsa y yo la abrí.

-¡Las botas!- Abrace a mi amiga y ella correspondió a mi abrazo.- Gracias...-Finalice con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! Son las que veíamos siempre, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Pero... Salen muy caras... No te hubieras molestado.

-Para nada querida. Es tu cumple y te mereces lo mejor.-Dijo Jill con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si, mucho cariño. Es mi turno.-Decía Ada sacando a Jill y abrazándome.-Te traje algo que capas te guste... Lo vi en la tienda y me pareció perfecto para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es!?- Decía aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa, realmente la estaba pasando bien y todavia ni salí de mi cama. Ada saco de una bolsa un chaleco rojo de cuero, el olor a nuevo invadía mis sentidos.- Oh por dios, Ada...

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto ella con una media sonrisa.

-Claro que me gusta, ¿Como no me va a gustar?-La abrace muy fuerte y ella se retiro hacia atrás recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Jill.- Ya chicas no peleen, hay mucha Claire para ustedes.-Dije guiñándoles.

-Pero tu eres solo mía, cielo. No te compartiría con nadie, ni con tus amigas.-Chris le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo miro.- A excepción de tu hermano, claro.-Finalizo Steve, mi novio.

-¡Chris! Compórtate de una vez por todas por favor, es el cumpleaños de tu hermana.-Mama siempre poniendo orden.

-Bueno. Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran.-Vi que vio a Chris con cierto enojo, yo largue una leve risita.- Quiero darte esto, para dejar en claro que seras mia por siempre.-Me entrego una cajita, la abrí y era... ¡Era un anillo de compromiso!. Quede en un estado de shock con una sonrisa bien amplia. Miraba el anillo y luego a todos que no entendían. Saque el anillo y me lo puse en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Y luego se lo mostré a todos. Las chicas aplaudían, mamá estaba llorando con Chris en sus brazos, ya que le había bajado la presión, seguro.- ¿Que dices, Claire?

-Lo único que puedo decir, es ¡Si!- Me arrodille y lo abrace. Luego nos miramos y me dio un beso corto.

-Bueno listo, hermoso, ya... Basta.- Chris separo a Steve de mi y todos comenzamos a reír. Luego miro a mi novio y se le acerco.- Esto es un aviso. Espero que la hagas sentir bien. No quiero que la hagas sufrir, o es lo único que haces en tu vida. ¿Ok?- Me levante y fui a abrazarlo tratando que, de alguna manera, se tranquilizara.

-Ya Chris, ¿No es suficiente cuatro años? Estuvo conmigo demasiado tiempo, como para que le digas que hacer.- Lo relaje.

-Si pero ahora la cosa va enserio.- Dijo él, le di un leve golpe en el hombro y luego le saque la lengua.

-Ya Chris, tranquilo...- Jill tomo lugar, acariciando su brazo.

-Jill... Tus encantos femeninos, no harán que cambie de opinión.-Ada se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos.

-Cálmate, grandote. Tu hermana es suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse sola.-Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada. Realmente todo me daba gracia.

-Siempre en el medio, Wong.

-Bueno chicos, tranquilidad. Es el cumpleaños de mi hija. No quiero que lo arruinen. Así que ahora se dan todos una abrazo bien grande.- Replico mi madre. Todos se miraron, resoplaron y luego me levante a iniciar el abrazo.

-¡Abrazo!- Fui corriendo a abrazar a Chris luego de un lado se sumo Jill que estaba en el brazo de Chris Ada que resoplaba al lado de mi hermano, pero luego termino en una sonrisa, y ¿Como no conocerla? Forzada, Mi mamá abrazo a Ada y luego Steve apareció atrás mio abrazándome.- ¿Saben? Desearía que este papá.

-Tu padre desde arriba estará muy orgulloso.-Escuche decir a mi mamá. Asentí y abrace con mas fuerza a Chris. Él se ve que sintio eso y tambien me abrazo con mas fuerza.-Bueno chicos... ¿Vamos a comer algo?-Todos rompieron el abrazo y miraron a mi madre.

-¡Si!-Dijo Jill y Ada.

-Tengo demasiada hambre.-Decía Steve frotandose la panza.

-Ya quiero comer.- Chris estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Me abandonan por comida... Valla amigas, novio y hermano.-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Ya cállate, Claire. Seguro tu tambien tienes hambre.- Mi hermano siempre tan cariñoso.

-¡Bueno, vamos!- Decía mi madre, mientras salia de la puerta seguida de todos.

-Yo, en un rato voy... Me cambio y salgo.-Me quede probando la ropa y escucho que alguien entra en la puerta.- Dije que me estaba cambiando.

-Siempre andas desnuda por toda la casa hermanita, ademas, ya te dije siempre que vengo cuando quiero.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?-Fue hacia estay la cerro con llave.- ¿Y porque estas aquí y no devorando la comida.-Le dije mientras me ponía la camiseta.

-Quiero hablarte de algo...-Se sentó en la cama. Lo mire, y le hice una seña con la mano para que prosiga.

-Sabes que te amo demasiado, y por eso me comporto así. Y... soy un tanto celoso-Encorve una ceja.- Bueno, demasiado.

-Si eso lo se.-¿Donde abre dejado mis zapatos?

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y ahora que veo que estas comprometida con el inútil ese, y verte que te vas a ir de casa...

-Tu no vives mas en casa, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te mudaste a un departamento. Y no le digas inútil.-Me pare al frente de él.- Va ser tu futuro cuñado.

-No sabes lo duro que es para mi.

-Aja...-Lo empuje y me agache a agarrar un zapato que estaba abajo de la cama.

-Claire...

-Te estoy escuchando.

-Papá debe estar demasiado orgulloso.-Me detuve en mi lugar. Lo mire y el tenia la mirada gacha.

-Chris...-Me senté al lado de él y sujete su mano.-Lo sé hermanito. Y tambien debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti. Mírate.- Me pare de mi cama y lo tome de los brazos.-Eres un hermoso chico, las chicas se derriten por ti.

-Claire... No viene al caso.

-También lo sé...- Apoye mis manos a ambos lados de mi cadera.

-Él no hubiera querido que te comprometas con Burnside...- Me agache hacia su cara y vi que tenia una sonrisa. Hice una mueca y lo golpee.-¡Auch!

-¡No juegues con eso!-Siempre arruinando los momentos.

-¿Así que me pegaste?- Vi que se levanto y se le formo una sonrisa, oh no... No eso...- ¡Cosquillas!

-¡No Chris, no!-Comencé a correr hacia la puerta, trate de abrirla pero me fue imposible. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba él, balanceando la llave de un lado a otro.

-Jamas la podrás tener.- Vi que se las puso en sus calzoncillos.- Ahora... ¿En que estábamos?

-¿Estas loco? ¡Derretirás la llave!- Comencé a reír. Chris vino hacia mi y me tomo de la cintura depositandome en la cama.-¡No por favor!

-¡Demasiado tarde!- Empecé a reír con fuerza mientras lo golpeaba como podía. Él agarraba mis brazos con una mano y con la otra me hacia cosquillas. Estaba llorando de la risa. Hasta que un golpe proveniente de la puerta hizo que nos miremos y luego miremos hacia la puerta.- Te salvo la campana, niña.-Me soltó y se saco la llave de sus calzoncillos. ¿Como no se derritió? Ah de ser un acero muy potente.

-¿Chris podrías dejar a tu hermana y bajar juntos a comer? Son las tres de la tarde.-Él abrió la puerta y mamá me dedico un guiño, le dije gracias, sabiendo que ella lee los labios, y se fue.

-Bueno, vamos hermanita, a festejar tu cumple. Ya tuviste demasiado por... Tres días quizás.

-¿Tres?

-Iba a ser por un día a la semana, pero nuestra madre me arruino la sesión de cosquillas. Así que serán tres días consecutivos a la semana.

-Eres un monstruo...-Le dije mientras bajábamos a las escaleras.

-Lo se.- Termino con una sonrisa.

Vi a todos sentados. Las chicas hablando con mi novio,-Seguramente lo están interrogando.- Pensé, y a mi mamá repartiendo los Sándwich. Este día sera el mejor. Están todos los que amo y los que compartí gran parte de mi infancia.

Excepto, él...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! :D Aqui con el cuarto capitulo! :3 Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ! <strong>

**Gracias AnlDmn21 por dejar tu Review , Y a los que les dieron a favorito, se agradece :) **

**Ahora si, se que me adelante en subirlo xD pero tengo a una amiga que me apura en subirlo - Si CLARA por vos e_é ( aunque igual te debo mas :3)- jejeje Aparte de las fiestas, claro.**

**Besos! Y nos leemos luego :D **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Los dejo con el quinto capitulo :D **

_**Aviso: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Solo los padres de Claire y Chris. **_

_**( Ahora si, a leer! :D )**_

* * *

><p>Fui acompañada con mi novio a su casa, luego de despedirme de mis amigas, de mi hermano y de mi madre, le dijimos que nos íbamos al cine a ver una película y luego a comer algo. Pero no fue así; fuimos a su casa para pasar la noche juntos. O eso creí yo.<p>

Entramos por la puerta y comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación, me saque los zapatos y él su abrigo, me ayudo a sacarme el saco y él se quito la camisa. Me cargo arriba suyo y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Como pudimos llegamos a la habitación.

-Steve...-Decía mientras lo besaba y me dejaba reposar en su cama.

-¿Enserio quieres?-Dijo mientras masajeaba mis piernas.

-Ahora que lo dices...-Me levante de mi lugar y recogí mis zapatos.-No. No estoy lista...

-O vamos Claire... Estamos hace cuatro años. ¿No crees que ya es hora?-Me decía mientras se sentaba al lado mio.

-No, Steve. Quiero que sea especial... Y la verdad que hoy... No quiero.-Me acomode mis cabellos desarreglados y me levante. Tome mi bolso, mi saco y abrí la puerta, pero el me detuvo agarrando mi antebrazo

-Te entiendo, Claire. Y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero, ¿Ya te quieres ir?-Dijo haciendo círculos en mi brazo con mi pulgar.

-Si... Hoy no me siento muy bien. Y mañana termino de estudiar por completo.-Me acerque hacia el y comencé a acariciarle la mejilla.-Y capaz... Tendremos tiempo para los dos.

-Eso ya me empieza a agradar...-Le di un corto beso y salí por la puerta.

Fui a caminar por el parque, divise un lugar para sentarme y fui hacia allá. Revise mi cartera y saque mi celular y los auriculares, puse el tema de Cristina Aguilera, Héroe. Y varias imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Me acerque a Leon, estaba en el suelo y le sangraba la nariz. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero me contuve y decidí que tenia que ser mas fuerte. Apoye mi mano sobre el, importándome muy poco que el celoso de mi hermano dijera algo._

_-Quédate tranquilo, Leon. Mi hermano y yo te llevaremos hacia el hospital y avisaremos a tu mami.-Me acerco hacia él y le doy un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias...Eres mi héroe._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Leon...- Me acuerdo de él aún. Niego con la cabeza, debería haberme olvidado hace ya once años. Su abuela nos lo había dejado muy en claro. Pero, sigo creyendo que hizo todo lo posible para que se olvidara de todos nosotros, incluso de Jill. No se que habrá sido de su vida, ya que ese año nos habíamos mudado. Fue muy duro para mi, por la noches tenia pesadillas de que ese chico me venia a pegar, pero luego esas pesadillas se volvían sueños ya que aparecía Leon y me salvaba.-¿Por que aún no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza?-Digo en voz alta y me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Nadie se lo ha podido sacar de la memoria, Claire.-Me sobresalto y me doy vuelta.

-Jill...¿Qué haces aquí?-Me arrimo hacia el costado.- Siéntate.

-Gracias... ¿Pensando en él?-Decía mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas.

-Si. No entiendo por que...-Vi a unos chicos jugando por el parque, y voltee mi vista a mi amiga.- Por cierto, ¿No estabas con Ada?

-Bien dicho, estaba. Pero luego llego su novio y bueno, les dije que no había problema y se fueron. Sabes como es su chico. Un tanto... Raro.-Comenzó a reír y yo la acompañe en esa carcajada sonora que se hacia escuchar por todo el parque, seguro. Es cierto era demasiado frívolo al igual que ella, eran tal para cual. Ella dejo de reír y me miro seria.-¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías de estar con Steve en el cine?

-Ah, si. Steve... Am...-Mire hacia un costado.-No íbamos a ir al cine, fuimos a su casa. Y una cosa llego a la otra...

-¡No me digas que lo hicieron!- Jill empezó a aplaudir con una sonrisa demasiado ancha para su rostro.

-Shh, Jill. No, no lo hicimos.-Dije en un susurro, ella se quedo quieta y me miro extrañada.

-¿Entonces?-Doblo un poco la cabeza.

-La cosa fue así... Nos besamos, me levanto y me dejo en su cama.-Jill solo me miraba con una media sonrisa.- Comenzó a acariciar las piernas, y vino la pregunta.

-¿Eres virgen?-Dijo Jill, yo me ruborice al instante.

-¡No! ¿¡Como me va a preguntar eso!?

-Pero si lo eres...

-Pero dudo que me pregunte eso.-Resople.-El caso fue que me pregunto si estaba lista. Y le dije que no.

-¡Oh, Claire! Pobre chico, lo tienes al borde de la locura. Hace cuatro años seguro te debe de estar esperando.

-Ya se. Ya se... Pero es solo que no puedo.-Agache la mirada, buscando otra cosa que mirar.

-Bueno, tu sabrás por qué.-Ella se levanta y se pone adelante mio.- Me tengo que ir, pero antes... ¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada?-La mire y asentí. Me levante de mi asiento y fui con ella, al puesto de un hombre.

-Dos manzanas por favor.- Mire hacia un costado, y vi a una nena y a un nene correteándose. Se me formo una sonrisa, que era mas bien de nostalgia que de felicidad.-Claire...-Sacudí mi cabeza y la mire que tenia las manzanas.-Toma. Y por el amor de dios, deja de pensar un poco en él. Ya es parte del pasado. Acuérdate que seguramente ni él nos recordara a ninguno de nosotros.

-Jill... ¿Como es qué nunca mas lo viste?

-Lo mandaron a un colegio que es de doble escolaridad. Solo lo veía por las noches, pero nunca le podía hablar... Ya que su abuela siempre lo esperaba en la puerta, y lo llevaba adentro lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Abra recuperado la memoria? Digo... No era para siempre, solo temporal.

-Tal vez si. Pero a nosotros seguro no, ya que no nos veía. Tal vez solo nos tendrá en su sueño y ni siquiera sabrá quienes somos.-Y mordió su manzana.

-Valla...-Mordí mi manzana mientras que Jill asentía.

-Bueno, Claire. Tengo que irme. Adiós nos vemos mañana.-Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Jill, nos vemos mañana.- Y la vi caminar alejándose de mi.

Camine un poco por el parque mientras disfrutaba mi manzana. Di toda la vuelta, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado aquí. Por suerte mi madre había recapacitado y nos había dejado volver a nuestra antigua ciudad. Vine con toda la alegría de encontrarlo a él. Pero nunca lo vi, y no toque el tema, hasta ahora.

Encontré a Jill por suerte y formamos una linda amistad. Luego ocurrió el accidente en el cual había fallecido mi padre y mi madre había quedado un poco mal herida. Y en el hospital me hice amiga de Ada Wong. La encontramos cuando se choco con nosotras de lo apurada que estaba, y una hora mas tarde se sentó a hablar con nosotras sobre el porque estaba aquí; su madre estaba internada y corría peligro de muerte. Yo le conté que mi padre había muerto y mi madre estaba internada. Cuando íbamos a ir a las habitaciones, nos dimos cuenta que ambas madres estaban en la misma sala. Por suerte luego de unos meses ambas estaban muy bien; desde ese momento, con Jill, nos hicimos muy amigas de Ada, y ya pasaron seis años desde ese acontecimiento.

-Mejor tiro el palito este...-Me acerque a un cesto de basura para tirar el palito que sostenía a la manzana. Me di vuelta y me choque con alguien.-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- Le grite y este se acerco a mi. Estaba con una sudadera y un gorro, creo que porque esta corriendo, y no le llegaba a ver la cara.

-No te pude ver. Perdón, princesa.-Pegue la media vuelta y seguí mi camino sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho. Claro que no me va a ver, si viene con toda la cara tapada. Hombres.

Luego de un par de horas fui hacia mi casa y abrí la puerta. Cuando la abrí, encontré a mi madre y a mi hermano con el ceño muy fruncido y mirándome.

-¿De donde vienes?-Dijo mi mamá con un tono demasiado, feo, diría yo.

-¿Por que no estas con el imbécil acompañada?- Chris miraba hacia mis costados esperando encontrar a Steve.

-¿Son horas de llegar?-Volví mi vista hacia mi madre, resople enojada y me senté al lado de ellos.

-Steve me dejo en la puerta. Vine a esta hora porque te había dicho que nos íbamos a cenar. ¿Contentos?-Me levante y fui hacia la cocina.-¿Hay algo en esta nevera? Muero de hambre.

-¿No que habías ido a comer?-Inquirió mi madre.

-Si... Pero no me gustaba nada.- ¿Acaso no compran nada en esta casa?

-¿Por qué nos mientes, Claire Redfield?-Escuche a mi hermano decir eso y se me heló la sangre.

-¿Q-Qué dices hermanito?-Mis nervios se notaban a kilómetros de distancia.-¿M-Mentirte e-en que?-Me asome por la puerta de la cocina y vi a ambos con la ceja encorvada.

-Sabemos que fuiste a la casa de Steve.-Dijo mi madre cruzada de brazos.

-Y que fuiste al parque S-O-L-A, SOLA.- Odio cuando mi hermano habla así. Se nota que esta enojado.-¿Qué te hizo?

-¡Basta!-Grite yendo hacia el living.- Me fui de la casa no por discutir. Solo quería estar sola,En el parque. Es todo.

-¿Segura?-Se acerco mi hermano hacia mi.

-Si, Chris. Segura.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que te haya pasado, no?-Se acerco hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Ya, Chris. Basta... ¿Okey? Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada. Solo quiero estar sola.-Me zafe de su abraso y subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, estirando mis brazos.

-Bueno... Mañana sera un día diferente, tengo que ir y darlo todo para poder disfrutar el fin de semana con mis amigas... Y tratar de no soñar devuelta con él...-Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar y los cerré dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D tanto como a mi. <strong>

**A los que le dieron a favorito y la siguen a esta tierna historia, muchas gracias :D **

**Clara... El capitulo esta dedicado a usted :3 Gracias por presionarme demasiado para que la siga xD **

**Gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos la proxima besos y abrazos :3 Chao chao **


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola :D Los dejo con el sexto capitulo ! Espero sea de su agrado :3 **

_**AVISO:**** Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Capcom. A mi solo me pertenece la historia y la madre de los hermanos.**_

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos rápidamente, y me quede mirando el techo de mi cuarto. Me senté al borde de la cama agarre mis pantuflas y me levante. Abrí la puerta y no escuche a nadie, seguramente estaban todos durmiendo. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi hermano, agarro el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de luz y se la tiro.<p>

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué paso!?-Chris se refregaba los ojos y luego fijo su vista en mi.-¿Claire...? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quieres que me de un infarto, ¿Verdad?

-¿Como lo supiste?- Me cruce de brazos.

-¿Saber qué?-Se sentó en el borde de la cama y fijo su vista en mi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ahora te haces el tonto... Aja...- Me acerque a él y puse mi dedo indice en su pecho.- ¿Cómo sabias que fui a la casa de Steve y luego sola al parque? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-No claro que... No.-Aparto mi dedo de su pecho.- Estaba paseando por el parque, y te vi ahí. Pero no te quise molestar.

- ¿Y como sabes que fui a la casa de Steve y no al cine?-El giro su vista hacia otro lado.- ¿Cómo?

-La gente lo anda diciendo...

-No digas cualquier cosa Redfield.- Estiro los brazos. Y luego le muestro un puño.-Que sea la última vez que te metes en mi vida, ¿Okey? Ya es suficiente.

-Pero...

-Sin peros.

-Eres mi hermanita menor... Es mi deber protegerte.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.-Me doy vuelta y me paro en la puerta.-Fue Jill, ¿Verdad?

-No...no. La última vez que la vi fue en tu cumple.

-Mph... Bueno haré que te creo.-Cierro la puerta y me voy a la cocina. Abro la nevera buscando algo que comer, ya que tenia hambre.-¿Dónde hay algo dulce?-Reviso por todos los rincones, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda.- ¡Oh, torta! Gracias a Dios.-Agarro ese enorme pedazo de torta, cierro la puerta con el pie, lo dejo en la mesa y me sirvo un vaso de agua. Cuando esta todo preparado me siento y me dispongo a comer. Veo el reloj y son las 3:20 Hs. de la mañana y recibo un mensaje.

_De Mi cielo: _

_.-Amor, se que es tarde para mandarte un mensaje pero estaba pensando mucho en ti. Te amo y quisiera verte..._

Entonces esta pensando en mi... ¡Que tierno! Obviamente le voy a contestar.

_ A Mi cielo: _

_.- Mi cielooo! Nunca es tarde para recibir un mensaje tuyo :3 Por cierto... ¿Que haces levantado a esta hora? o.O_

Le mande el mensaje y no me respondió al segundo. Así que decidí hacer un tour por toda la casa con el celular en mano para ver si me respondía. Cada dos por tres miraba el reloj.

Paso una hora y yo seguía caminando, seguía sin recibir su mensaje ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? Salgo a la puerta y me quedo sentada allí en el pórtico. Me fije la hora en mi celular y ya eran las seis de la mañana, ¡Tenia que ir a rendir en una hora! Suspire y eleve mi vista hacia alguien que estaba parado a unos metros mio.

-¿Que miras?-Mire al chico que seguía sin moverse de ahí, tenia una sudadera. ¿Sera el mismo chico con el cual me choque en el parque? Él negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo. Realmente ese hombre es demasiado raro...

Abro la puerta de mi casa y lentamente voy a mi habitación, y escucho unos leves golpes hacia el suelo. Dirijo mi vista hacia el suelo y veo que es una pierna, sigo la vista hacia arriba.-_Oh, no...- _ Mi hermano no tenia muy buena cara que digamos.

-Quisiera saber que haces todavia en casa y no en tu departamento.-Le pregunte cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué hacías afuera? Y, ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-¿Importa?

-Mucho.

-Con nadie. ¿Ya?

-Y... ¿Quien te estaba mirando?

-Nadie, nadie... Le Dije a un perro que pasaba por ahí.-_No puedo decirle que había un hombre mirándome, me encerraría en mi casa y no dejaría que mi madre me dejara salir. _

-Esta bien...- Salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.- Por cierto, ¿No tienes que ir a rendir?

-Em... Si.- El bajo las escaleras, y yo fui a seguirlo.-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Si.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No tengo tiempo.

-¿Estas enojado por algo?

-No.

-¿Por qué te pregunte que hacías aun en casa?

-Ya Claire, me iré.-Agarro su saco y se fue a la puerta.

-Perdóname Chris...-Sujete su brazo. Y él me miro.

-¿Me estas pidiendo perdón?-Encorvo una ceja y se le formo una sonrisa.-Increíble... Me estas pidiendo perdón... Seguro hoy lloverá.-Se soltó de mi agarre y abrió la puerta.-Pero no te creo.

-Ya Chris...-Fui a correrlo y antes de abrir la puerta de su auto me puse adelante suyo.- Por favor...

-Aja, y si te perdono, ¿Que me darías a cambio?-Se le formo una sonrisa picara. Se lo que quiere. Me acerque a él, me puse en puntitos de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Buena hermanita, te perdono.- Me abrazo.-Pero tengo que irme a trabajar igual.-Me dio un beso en la frente y entro en su auto.

-¿Vendrás hoy a comer?-Me miro.

-Si cocina mamá si, si no, no.-Lo fulmino con la mirada y el arranca el auto, yo atino a darle con mi pantufla en el auto, pero no logro hacerle nada.

-Hermanos...- Agarro mi pantufla y encaro hacia la casa. Subo las escaleras y me visto para ir a rendir. Busco mi mochila y la sujeto con una mano poniéndola en mi hombro. Voy en puntas de pie a revisar si mi madre esta despierta, me asomo, y no, sigue durmiendo.-Chau mami, luego vengo...-Dije en un susurro. Baje las escaleras.- Debería poner un elevador...-Digo en voz baja, y abro la puerta para salir.

En unas cuadras veo a Ada y a Jill caminando hacia la universidad. Les grito y ellas se dan vuelta con una sonrisa, y me esperan.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo estas?- Me pregunta Jill mientras nos saludamos.

-Si fuera ella, mal, por tener que levantarse tan temprano.-Respondió Ada, me acerque y nos saludamos.

-No, ni siquiera dormí chicas. Me desvele hasta las seis de la mañana en la puerta de mi casa.-Les dije mientras que retomábamos nuestro camino.

-¿Por culpa de Steve?-Pregunto Jill.

-Es un idiota.-Dijo Ada revoleando los ojos.

-Si Jill, y no Ada... No entiendo por que lo odias...

-Por que me cae mal. Solo eso.-Se subió mas la mochila ya que se le estaba cayendo.

-Si tu dices...-Voltee mi vista.-Jill...-Ella solo siguió de largo mientras miraba su reloj.-¡Jill!

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con nada.-Decía mientras caminaba rápido. Mire a Ada y ella solo negaba con la cabeza, y fui corriendo hacia ella.-Claire, no me metas en tus problemas con tu hermano.

-Yo no dije nada que tenga que ver con mi hermano.-Sonreí de costado.

-Siempre que me miras mal es algo que ver con tu hermano.- Miro devuelta su reloj.-Es tarde, apúrate.

-Bueno, como sea.-Voltee hacia atrás y vi a Ada muy entretenida con su novio.-Pero miren quien esta aquí...-Jill miro hacia atrás y lo vio.

-El hombre sin sentimientos... No entiendo como es que sale con Ada.

-¿Sera porque son iguales?

-Buen punto.

-¿Por que no lo saludamos?-Dije agarrándola del brazo y llevándola hacia allá.

-Claire... No quier... ¡Hola!-Termino por decir cuando estuvimos parados al lado de ellos.

-¡Chicas! Miren quien llego...-Dijo Ada sonriendo, estire mi mano en señal de saludo y el la apretó.

-Wesker, ¿Como estas?-Pregunte estirando mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Redfield, supongo que bien... Hasta que llegaste.-Y estiro su mano.

-Siempre tan educado.-Dijo Jill estirando su mano.

-Como siempre, Valentine.-Y tambien la apretó.

-¿Cuando sera el día en el que se lleven bien?-Pregunto Ada, abrazando el brazo de su novio.

-Cuando ese viejito sea mas educado.- Dijo Jill apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡Hey! No es tan viejo.-Ada se aferro más al brazo de él.

-Cuando trates bien a Steve.

-Chicas, me parece innecesaria escuchar la pelea que tienen entre ustedes, sobre si soy viejo o no, o si el idiota de Burnside es tratado de la peor manera posible por mi novia.-Odio cuando habla así, en verdad.

-Muy lindo tu discurso, Wesker. Pero es hora de irnos, y eso incluye a tu chica.-Dijo Jill mirándola.

-Pero...-Ada hizo un puchero.

-No, no. El año pasado tambien hiciste lo mismo. Te fuiste con él.- Señalo a Wesker.- Y reprobaste.

-Tiene razón.- Inquirí yo.

-Bueno... Adiós amor...-Lo abrazo. A veces no podía creer y me quedaba viéndolos ¿De donde sacaban la pizca de amor entre ambos?

-Corazón, nos veremos a la salida. No estaremos separados por varios años.-Le sostuvo la barbilla y luego le dio un corto beso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era una pareja tan linda... Jill largo un suspiro y agarro del brazo a Ada para que sigamos nuestro camino.

Entramos y mi celular sonó. Lo abrí y era un mensaje de Steve.

_De mi cielo:_

-_Me quede dormido... Espero que puedas perdonarme... Por cierto, me tengo que ir por unos días con mis padres. Es algo complicado de entender. Nos veremos el lunes. Te amo... _

Cerré el celular, largue un suspiro y entre a la aula, separándome de las chicas y diciéndoles suerte.

Luego de un par de horas, salí mientras daba pequeños saltos, había rendido perfecto. Me quede en los pasillos esperando a las demás chicas. Y salio Jill con una sonrisa.

-¿Como te fue?-Me pregunto, yo solo la abrace y comenzamos a dar saltos abrazadas.

-¡Me fue perfecto!

-Fue fácil, ¡Eh!

-Si... Y mas si estudias por casi un mes... Y veo que a ti igual, ¿No?

-Obviamente.-Vimos a Ada salir de su salón con cara de muy pocos amigos.- No me digas...

-Si.- La abrazamos, tratando de animarla. Y nos separamos de ella al verla reír despacito.-Cayeron redonditas.- Le comenzamos a pegar con las mochilas.- ¡Hey!

-¡Te pasa por fingir!-Le pegue devuelta.

-¿Cómo hiciste para aprobar?-Pregunto Jill sin entender.

-Mmm, ¿Me copie, tal vez?-Ella empezó a reír.

-Eres una... ¡Con trampa no vale!- Le comenzamos a pegar entre las dos con la mochila, hasta que vino el director y nos miro, no de una muy buena manera.

-Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido y retirarse de aquí si ya rindieron las cosas.-Dijo serio, nosotras asentimos y salimos corriendo. A veces parecíamos nenas chiquitas.

Fuimos a tomar algo antes de irnos cada una a sus casas. Comenzamos a hablar sobre el novio de Ada y el mio, hasta que tocamos a Jill, que ella no tenia.

-Bueno, Albert a veces es así...- Ada miro a Jill.- Y tu querida, ¿Cuando nos traerás a tu chico?

-Yo... Em...-Ladeo una sonrisa.- Nunca.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta nadie?-Pregunte.

-En realidad... Si, y estoy en algo con esa persona.-Dijo tomando un sorbo de café, con Ada nos mirábamos, ambas abrimos la boca. ¿¡Cómo se nos paso eso!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y no lo conocemos!?-Pregunto Ada, elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-Ada tiene razón, ¿Como es eso posible? Si siempre estas con nosotras... Ademas a vos te gusta Ch...-Ella me tapo la boca, sabe de quien estoy hablando.

-Claire, no digas estupideces. Es el pasado, ahora estoy con un chico, en algo.-Me destapo la boca.

-Estabas hablando de que antes le gustaba Chris, tu hermano, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ada y luego se llevo un scone a la boca, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-Pregunto Jill. Ella me miro y yo negué con la cabeza, no le conté nada.

-No me mires, no dije nada.-Tomé un sorbo de café.

-Jill, no busques culpables. Se notaba a distancia, aunque se sigue notando.

-¿Qué?-Notaba a Jill demasiado nerviosa.

-Yo digo que ese chico es Chris. Ademas no te vi muy "Soy de mi chico"-Hizo comillas con los dedos.- en el cumple de ella. Te veía muy... "Amigable" con su hermano.-Gire mi vista a Jill, y ella todavia seguía nerviosa, y comenzo a reír.

-JAJAJA, eres muy graciosa, Ada.

-Jill... Ese chico no sera mi hermano, ¿No?-Pregunte sin entender lo que decía Ada.

-No... Claro que no.-Ella se metió un scone entero en la boca.

-Bueno...-Agarre mi celular.- Cambiando de tema. Steve se va por unos días, bueno ya se fue.

-Que suerte.-Ada sonrió.-Tal vez te consigamos alguien mejor que él.

-¿Te gustan morochos?-Me pregunto Jill.

-Que sea tu amiga, no quiere decir que tenga los mismos gustos.- Ada le guiño un ojo y ella se ruborizo.

-No buscaremos ningún novio nuevo. Con este me basta.-Levante la mano.-Hora de pedir la cuenta chicas, tengo que ir con mi madre haber que hace.-Ellas asintieron y pagamos. A la salida nos saludamos y cada una se fue por su parte, a Ada la busco su novio en su auto, y Jill fue caminando a otra dirección diferente a su casa, tal vez ira a comprar.-Tengo que sacarme la idea de que esta con mi hermano... ¿Y si lo esta? Debería de habérmelo contado. No es que no me guste que este con Chris, al contrario, me encantaría tenerla de cuñada.- Mientras que sigo hablando conmigo misma. Me paro en la vereda esperando a que cambie el semáforo, y me siento observada. Levanto la vista y es un chico rubio de ojos azules, ahora que lo veo bien, es el que me encuentro siempre. ¿Vivirá por aquí? El semáforo cambia de color y cruzo a la vereda de enfrente, y el tambien cruza. Me doy cuenta que me sigue. Acelero el paso ya estoy a unos pasos de mi casa. Y veo que mi madre salio a la puerta, que suerte. El chico pasa por al lado mio, me observa sin temor a que le diga algo, y sigue su camino con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Que molesta que resulta la gente a veces.-Dije entrando. Me di la vuelta y mi mamá seguía viendo al chico que caminaba mas adelante.- ¡Ma!

-Ya voy... ¿Ya quieres comer?-Pregunto un tanto distraída.

-Am... Si.

-Bueno entremos. La comida ya esta lista.

-Por cierto, en un ratito viene Chris.

-Entonces guardale un poco.-Entramos y cerro la puerta. Hoy el día sera realmente aburrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad que a mi si :3<strong>

**Como siempre, Emma (? lo subí antes de tiempo XD Gracias por leer querida :p **

**Ahora si, gracias por leer! Y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	8. Capitulo 7

Hace días que no veía a mi novio desde que se fue de vacaciones con sus padres.

Prendí la tele y luego la apague. Estaba demasiado aburrida, estaba mirando el celular cada dos por tres por si alguien me mandara un mensaje. Luego de una hora decido irme a bañar, pongo el tema Hall of Fame de The Script ft. Will.I. Am, subo el volumen a todo lo que da y entro a bañarme.

-Yeah, you could be the greatest, You can be the best, You can be the king kong banging on your chest- Empece a hacer movimientos con mis manos tirando espuma a las paredes y con la esponja me refregaba en los brazos.-You could beat the world, You could beat the war, You could talk to God, go banging on his door.-En un momento la música bajo, y abrí la cortina de la ducha.-¿Quien anda por ahí?-Pregunte gritando.

-Soy yo, Chris. Vine por que creo que deje algo por acá...-Seguía escuchando la música baja.-Y esa canción estaba demasiado alta.

-¡Chris sube el volumen!

-¡Cuando salga de aquí!- Bufe y seguí enjabonandome.- Claire, por cierto... Hoy vendré a la noche, a cenar con ustedes. ¿Vas a estar?

-¿A donde mas quieres que valla?-Abrí un poco la cortina.- ¿Que estas buscando?

-Algo... ¡Ah ya lo encontré!

-¡Subí el volumen cuando te vallas!-Lo subió demasiado alto.-¡Gracias!.-Ni yo me escuchaba, que suerte que mamá se había ido a comprar.-Standing in the hall of fame And the world's gonna know your name, Cause you burn with the brightest flame. And the world's gonna know your name. And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame, Be a champion.- Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla.- ¡Be a champion!.- Abrí la puerta del baño.- ¡Be a Champion!.- Me senté en la cama.- ¡Be a champion!.- Busque el cepillo y comencé a peinarlo.-On the walls of the hall of fame.

-Hija...-Vi a mi madre entrar y fui a bajar el volumen.

-¿Que pasa mami?-Pregunte mientras bajaba el volumen de la música.

-Iré con tu tía a acompañarla a comprar, ¿Te parece bien si te dejo sola?

-Si, claro. No pasa nada...-Ella estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero luego la llame.-¡Ma! Mira que va a venir Chris a cenar a la noche.

-Bueno, Claire. Igual para esas horas ya estaré en casa.-Cerro la puerta y yo termine de cambiarme.

Me volví a acostar en la cama, agarre un libro y comencé a leerlo con los auriculares puestos. Realmente estaba demasiado aburrida y un libro podía bajar un poco esto. Mi novio no me a mandando ni un mensaje, yo no he salido de mi casa en días. Esta bien, estuve con mis estudios y quizás no le he prestado tanta atención a Steve, pero solo era un ultimo examen, nada más. Al menos podría haberme avisado para que lo valla a despedir.-Eres una idiota, Claire. Seguro abra pensado que ya no le importas.-Dije en voz alta. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, deje mi libro a un costado y lo abrí.

_De, La loquita:_

_Ey linda, ¿No quieres ir a pasear con nosotras al parque? _

_-_Jill, que linda eres...-Le respondí al segundo.

_Para, La loquita:_

_-Claro que quiero! :3 Por cierto, de paso compramos algo para almorzar muero de hambre._

Comencé a vestirme rápidamente, una remera, unos shorts, ¡Listo! Agarre el celular y tenia un mensaje.

_De, La loquita:_

_-Si si, ok ;) te compraremos algo para comer bonita. Dice Ada que traigas plata, por que la otra vez pago ella xD _

Me reí por eso. La ultima vez, le quede debiendo a Ada unos alfajores; no tenia plata, pero cuando los antojos son mas fuertes, le pides a cualquiera que te compre. Agarre mi bolso y metí plata adentro, deje una notita a mi mama diciendo que llegare un poco tarde, dejándola en la cama de ella y baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me quede en la calle esperándolas. Veo a lo lejos que estaban llegando y me aproximo hacia ellas.

-¡Niñas! Hace días no nos vemos.-Las abrazo y ellas me corresponden.

-Solo pasaron tres días, Claire.-Decía Ada comenzando a caminar.

-Mira, Ada seguro abra estado con su novio y por eso no nos hablo hace mucho.-Dijo Jill mientras señalaba a Ada y seguía caminando.

-Y seguro, Jill, habrá estado con tu hermano y por eso no nos hablo hace mucho.-Ada se cruzo de brazos y se adelanto unos pasos mas adelante.

-Ada, no digas estupideces. Jill tiene a otro chico. Chris quedo en el pasado... ¿Verdad Jill?.-Me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos, ella evadió mi mirada y se adelanto unos pasos mas adelante.

-Si... Claro, Claire... Por cierto, ¿Steve?-Como le gusta cambiarme de tema.

-Él sigue de vacaciones con sus padres.-Nos detenemos y esperamos a que el semáforo nos diera el paso.

-¿Te ha mandado algún mensaje?-El semáforo nos dio pie

-No...

-¿Cuando piensas cortar con él? No se interesa mas en ti. ¿Para que seguir?-Ada y sus tan buenos consejos.

-No terminare con él... Seguro no habrá señal o se le acabo la batería...

-Si claro como digas.-Ada se adelanto a donde estaba el semáforo, Jill y yo la seguimos y nos quedamos paradas esperando para cruzar.

Por suerte el parque quedaba solo a unas dos cuadras. Si, había demasiados parques. Pero este era nuestro preferido. Han pasado varias cosas en este parque que serán difíciles de olvidar. Cruzo la avenida y cuando llegamos a la vereda ,Ada se frena y le hace señas a Jill. Yo no logro entender porque el comportamiento raro.

-Claire, ¿Porque no vamos a otro parque?-Pregunto Jill, poniéndose adelante mio.

-Si, ya estoy harta de ver este mismo parque todos los días. Estaría bueno cambiar por otro, conocer nuevos parques.-Finalizo ella con una sonrisa amplia. Espera, ¿Ada? ¿Sonrisa? ¿Otro parque? Pero si a ellas les encanta este lugar, ellas mismas me dijeron, algo anda mal.

-Iremos a este lugar.-Las corrí con las manos.- No tengo ganas de ir a otro.-Señale un banco que estaba por allá sin mirar.-Nos sentaremos allí.-Voltee mi vista, y ahí esta él, charlando lo mas animadamente, con una mujer.-¿Pero qué...?

-Uuuh...-Dijeron las chicas mientras apoyaban sus manos en mi hombro. Las mire buscando una explicación y ellas solo hacían muecas de no entender tampoco. Sigo en mi lugar, debe ser por el shock de haberlo visto ahí.

-Me... Me dijo que estaba de vacaciones...-No podía articular bien las palabras, algunas lagrimas amenazaban por salir. Pero no, no dejare que alguien como él, como Steve, merezca ni una sola de mis lagrimas.

-Va monos Claire... No es bueno que veas esto.-Me decía Jill y yo la miraba.

-No. Esto no se queda así. ¡Iré a matarlo!-Ada se encamino hacia ese lugar pero Jill la freno. Veo que pone una mano en su mejilla y luego la besa. ¿Como fui tan idiota? Esto no iba a quedar así.

-Voy por jugos, Jill...-Ada se fue por los refrescos mientras nos sentábamos ahí. Yo todavía no podía asimilar las cosas. ¿Por que aún no me fui?

-Jill...-Digo sin ninguna emoción.

-Querida... No le des importancia... Ya llegaran personas mejores.-Ella me abrazo, pero yo seguía en mi mundo. Creo que pasan varios minutos. Sigo en mi lugar, las chicas me sacan de mi trance. Ada me trajo una gaseosa de jugo de naranja. La sangre me hervía por completo, no le prestaba atención a lo que decían Jill y Ada, tenia ganas de hacer algo al respecto, no dejaría pasar esto. Lleve mis ojos hacia el vaso con el contenido refrescante que sostenía con mi mano y me dio una idea, en mi rostro se me dibujo una sonrisa. ¿Que mejor que tirársela encima?. Me levante de mi asiento ignorando por completo a las chicas. Fui hacia ellos con la intención clara de que todo ese liquido quedara bien desparramado entre sus ropas. Me posicione detras de ellos y vertí todo el contenido en sus cabezas. Los dos se levantaron, mis amigas a unos metros míos estaban riéndose demasiado fuerte.

-¿Pero que mierda? ¡Por que no...!-Se dio vuelta mientras se sacudía.-Cla...Claire...

-Oh, veo que te sabes bien quien soy.-Le dije con una mano en la cadera y otra sosteniendo el vaso.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto esa mujer.

-Mmm, ¿Ahora? Su ex-novia.-. Luego de eso le tire el vaso en la cara a Steve. Sonreí satisfecha y les hice señas a mis amigas para que me siguieran, accediendo con sonrisas. Caminamos unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, me detuve, me di la media vuelta y les mostré mi dedo medio. Luego de eso retome mi ruta.

-Eso lo que hiciste... ¡Estuvo genial!-Dijo Ada abrazándome.

-Te admiro querida, si hubiera sido yo. Estaría llorando en vez de hacer lo que tu hiciste.-Me decía Jill palmeando mi hombro.

-¿Y si vamos a bailar?-Me pregunto Ada separándose de mi.

-Tiene razón, para ir a despejar la mente.- Contesto Jill mirándome.

-¿Ustedes dicen...?-Dude por un momento.-Bueno vamos...-Luego me mire.-¿Estoy bien así como para ir?-Estaba vestida con un short de color azul eléctrico, una camiseta que dejaba ver parte de mi abdomen con el logo "Let Me Live" , que me lo había hecho yo misma. Traía el pelo suelto hasta los hombros y mi flequillo estaba hacia un costado.

-Oh cielo, no hace falta ir como modelo. Así estas perfecta. ¡Vamos!-Me dijo Jill, y ambas me agarraron del brazo. ¿Que mejor que ir a bailar y olvidarme del idiota de mi ex? Tomamos un taxi para ir rápido al boliche.

-Amo ir a bailar.-Decía Jill.

-Si, yo igual... Hace mucho no salgo desde que estoy con Albert.-Le dijo Ada.

-Es demasiado celoso ese hombre. Me sorprende.-El auto freno al frente del boliche, le pagamos, nos bajamos de este y se fue.

-Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿No es un poco tarde?-Les pregunte dándome la vuelta antes de entrar- Ademas hay alguien en la puerta y creo que no nos dejara entrar.- El que estaba en la entrada era una persona grande y corpulenta,

-Déjame a mi bonita.- Luego de que Jill le hablara por varios minutos, nos dejo pasar por suerte. Le agradecimos y recibimos un alago de parte de él, para mi, claramente no fue una adulación. Yo iba a contestarle pero mi amiga me detuvo.

-Si quieres entrar y divertirte para olvidar todo, no te metas en líos.- Me dijo Ada seria. Asentí con la cabeza y lo fulmine con la mirada sin que se haya dado cuenta.-Viejo verde.-Pensé.

Al entrar, escuche música de todo tipo, desde movidos a románticos.

-¡Realmente amo estos temas románticos!

-¿¡Que!?- Le preguntamos a Jill, no escuchamos mucho, la música estaba demasiado alta. Chicos venían por montones a querer bailar con nosotras un tema lento, pero los rechazábamos a todos.

-Hombres... ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que no queremos bailar con ninguno?-Dijo Ada cruzándose de brazos.

-Se ve que no.-Le contesto yo. Veo a Jill que viene con dos bebidas en la mano

-¡Chicas! ¡Miren lo que traje...!-Canturreo muy feliz con ambas cosas en mano. Yo negué con la cabeza, tomaría una gaseosa, no tenia ganas de emborracharme, no hoy.

Luego de una hermosa noche, la mas cuerda era yo en este momento ya que ambas estaban un tanto borrachas pero consientes, salí antes que ellas excusándome, diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco. Salí por la inmensa puerta y vi un montón de sujetos de aspecto no muy agradable que digamos girando su vista hacia mi. Decidí no mirar mas hacia esa zona y comencé a ponerme nerviosa, entre tanta mirada.

Me encontraba sentada en la acera pensando como fui tan idiota para caer en los engaños de ese estúpido.-Eres una idiota Claire, lo sigues siendo. Mas si confiaste en el todos estos años... Y... ¿Si hace un montón me engaña?- Negué con la cabeza y no quise pensar mas en eso. Cuando me levante y fui a caminar para volver a ingresar y buscar a las chicas, uno de esos sujetos me detiene sujetando mi brazo.

-¿Pero qué hace una hermosa mujer tan indefensa y sola?-Podía sentir el olor a alcohol emanar de el. Comencé a forcejear para que pudiera librarme, pero me era casi imposible.-Anda muñeca, ¿A donde piensas ir tan apurada?.

-Suélteme, por favor...-Imploré. Pero el solo seguía riendo, hasta que de un movimiento brusco me atrajo hacia el, quedando demasiado cerca, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído izquierdo. Trate de alejarme de él; Volví a forcejear golpeándole en el pecho y comencé a pedir ayuda a gritos, esperando a que alguien pudiese escucharme.

En unos segundos paso algo increíble, como si de cámara lenta se tratase, vi un puño acercarse hacia el centro de su cara. Haciendo que este, caiga hacia atrás y me lograra soltar.

Trastabille hacia atrás haciendo que me caiga. Pero no sentí el frió suelo, si no que unos fuertes brazos estaban rodeando mi cintura evitando, así, mi caída. No se el porqué, pero me sentí segura; Por primera vez, aparte de mi hermano claro, pero este sentimiento era diferente.

Luego de estar unos minutos así, obviamente que no llegue a ver lo sucedido. Solo escuche el sonido de gente corriendo en dirección contraria a la de mi desconocido y yo. El flequillo tapaba mi visión. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me sujete a su cuello y comencé a llorar. Sentía la loción de este individuo invadir mi olfato, haciendo que me quedara embobada, mas de lo que estaba. Seguía abrazada a él, mientras lloraba y este frotaba mi espalda.

-Ya esta... Ya paso todo. Esta todo bien.- Volvieron a pasar quince minutos y recordé que seguía abrazada a esta persona. Sentí mis mejillas arder y retrocedí.

-Disculpa yo...-Agache mi cabeza y me cruce de brazos, abrazándome a mi misma.

-Dime. ¿Te encuentras bien...? Tienes suerte que haya pasado por aquí.-Su voz era tranquila, no podía evitar sonreír, levante mi rostro y corrí mi flequillo hacia un costado. Cuando observe su rostro quede impactada. ¡Es el mismo chico que me cruzo casi siempre!

-Si claro, gracias...-Dije llevándome un mechón atrás de mi oreja. Escuche mi nombre. Mis amigas habían salido y me estaban buscando.-Tengo... Tengo que irme.-Me di la media vuelta, pero me sostuvo el brazo. Yo lo observe de abajo hacia arriba.

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre...¿No?-Sonreí y volví hacia él.

-Claire, Claire Redfield... Gracias por la ayuda.-Dije acercándome a el, dándole un beso en la mejilla. ¿Porque reaccione así? No lo sé... Siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Le sonreí y fui corriendo hacia mis amigas.

Comenzaron a hablarme de cientos de cosas de las cuales no le preste atención, solo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba a ese chico que estaba todavia ahí, con su mano en la mejilla y sonriéndome. Esa sonrisa era tan...Perfecta. Condenadamente, perfecta.

Tomamos un taxi y mientras las chicas comentaban sobre lo que pasó adentro de ese boliche. Yo estaba mirando la ventana recordando esa escena...

-Espera...¡Mierda! ¡Me olvide preguntarle su nombré!...-Pensé chocando la palma de mi mano contra mi frente, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Igual le estaré agradecida, no sé que habría pasado si no llegaba en ese momento. Mire hacia la ventana con una sonrisa hacia el costado.-Gracias, ahora me acabo de dar cuenta, que los Héroes si existen...- Me sobresalte en mi lugar.-¡Héroe!

-¿Qué te pasa, Claire?-Preguntaba Jill, en ninguno de sus sentidos.

-No, nada...-Conteste, ¿Sera lo que estoy pensando, o solo sera mi parecer...?

Estaba llegando hacia mi casa. Obviamente que antes deje a Jill y a Ada en sus correspondientes casas, estaban borrachas, demasiado borrachas. No se que le dirá Wesker a Ada, ni que le dirá Eli, la madre de Jill, a ella. Seguro las regañaría.

Le indique que doble en la esquina, le pague y me baje. Me dirigí hacia la puerta. Y ahí lo veo, parado en la puerta de mi casa como un roble, a mi hermano. ¡Claro! La cena... Me había olvidado por completo. Estaba de brazos cruzados y su miraba era de enojo. Me acerque lentamente agachando la mirada como un perro cuando hace algo malo, mientras llevaba una mano a mi antebrazo, como una niña pequeña la cual se a portado mal.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar?.-Me pregunto aun cruzado de brazos y en un modo autoritario.

-Chris, tengo 20 años. No soy una nena chiquita. Puedo venir cuando quiera...-También cruce mis brazos y revolee los ojos.

-Se que no lo eres, pero con las cosas que andan pasando últimamente...-¿Acaso mi hermano tenia un doble sentido? Justo hoy me paso algo como esas cosas. Él largo un suspiro y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada.- No puedo dejar que te pase nada Claire, no a ti, no otra vez.

-Hermano...-Tome asiento y lo abrase. El agarro una de mis manos y la beso.-No tienes porque preocuparte... Ademas no estaba sola, estaba con Jill y Ada. Fuimos a pasear...

-¿Tus paseos duran tanto como para que aparezcas a las 6 de la mañana?.-No era ningún tonto, sabia cuando mentía.-Claire...

-Fui a bailar.-Le dije sin mas rodeos. El se levanto interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo y me miro con una ceja encorvada.- ¡Pero tengo una explicación!.-Me levante poniendo mis manos en su pecho.-¿Te acuerdas de Steve?

-Si...-Vacilo con la cabeza.- El tarado que no me cae bien.-Entrecerró los ojos.-¿No habrás ido con él, no?

-Claro que no, ademas te dije que se fue de "vacaciones".-Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.- Las chicas me habían invitado para olvidarme de lo que paso a la tarde...-Me abrace a mi misma mientras que mi hermano ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Que sucedió a la tarde?-Sus facciones volvieron a cambiar, y otra vez, volvió su enojo.

-Vi a Steve besar a otra chica...-Él al escuchar eso me abrazo, yo lo imite.

-Vamos adentro... Ya comienza a levantar viento. Tu no te preocupes... Ese Burnside, va a aprender a no meterse con un Redfield nunca mas.

-Le tire jugo a ambos y luego le lance el vaso en la cara.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi hermana.-Termino su abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.- Ahora ve a dormir...-Me sujeto de los hombros.-Es muy tarde y mamá duerme.

-Claro hermanito.-Entramos, y yo subí las escaleras rápidamente dejando a mi hermano abajo. Me detuve y me sostuve en el barandal, baje devuelta, fui hacia la sala y encontré a Chris, con los codos arriba de la mesa y sus manos en su cara, creo que estaba pensando. Me acerque sigilosamente por detrás y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.-Te amo hermanito.-Y me escabullí corriendo hacia la escalera,abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Me saque la ropa y me puse mi pijama, que era una musculosa roja y un short negro. Fui hacia mi cama y me tape con la sabana. En mi mente pasaron las imágenes como en una película, todo lo sucedido a la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Y aca estamos con el cap numero 7! wooo :D xD <strong>

**gracias a yessica y Arkyom por haber dejado un review, me alegra que les haya gustado! **

**Querida Clara(Emma) xD aqui tienes tu cap niña! Yo espero el mio e.e **

**Ahora besos y saludos a todos gracias por leer! Un abrazo :3 **


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Hola ! Los dejo con el capitulo 8 :3 **_

_**Aviso: Los personajes de Resident no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Capcom , A mi solo me pertenece la madre de los hermanos y la historia. JE!**_

_**AHORA SI... A LEER! :D **_

* * *

><p>-¡Buen día bella durmiente! Ya es hora que te levantes. Es sábado, y hay que disfrutar el hermoso día que se aproxima.-Abrí mis ojos al escuchar eso, mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Mph... ¿Qué hora es?-Frote mis ojos con mis manos y me senté.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde... Por cierto, ¿No quieres arreglarte un poco? Estas toda despeinada y creo que... ¿Eso es baba?-Le revolee un almohadón.

-¡Ya! ¡Vete!-Dije y le revolee una media.

-¡No!-Le atine en la cara.- Me derrito.. Me...-Cayo el suelo. Yo me levante rápidamente ,me senté arriba de él y le puse una media en la boca.

-¡Eso te pasa por levantarme tan temprano!- Me levante y fui a sentarme a mi cama. Él hizo lo mismo no sin antes sacarse la media.

-¿Quieres matarme? Esto es toxico.-Dijo mientras que me tiraba la media hacia un costado.-Bueno me voy. Has algo con esa carita. Espantas.

-Si claro, por que tú no, ¿No?-Me levante para ir hacia el baño.

-No querida, yo soy hermoso.-Se llevo una mano a su cabellera.

-Todo un princeso.-Dije codeandolo para ir al baño.-Por cierto, ¿No me harías algo para comer? Tengo hambre.

-Soy un princeso, no tu sirviente.

-Jajaja, entonces lo admites.

-Claire, a veces no entiendo como caigo en tus juegos.

-Sera... ¿Por que sigues siendo un tonto?-Abrí la puerta del baño.-Vamos, vamos princeso, has mi comida.-Y cerré la puerta.

-Lo siento,Claire. Pero este princeso se va a una cita.-Me contesto detras de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-Le puse crema dental a mi cepillo.

-Lo que escuchaste. Solo vine a despertarte porque me dijo mamá que lo hiciera.

-¿Con una chica?-Pregunte mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

-Si, con una chica.-Escupí todo, y abrí la puerta.-Claire, que asco. Se escucho hasta acá.

-¿La conozco?

-Tal vez.

-¿Cuando la traes? Ya quiero conocer a la loca que acepto una cita contigo.-Él se llevo una mano a su nuca y luego la paso por todo su pelo hasta llegar a su cara.

-¡Claire! ¡Baja a comer!-Hermanito te salvaste.

-¡Ya va ma!-Mire a Chris.-Tú no te libraras tan fácil.

-Si claro. Yo me voy. Adiós...-Me dio un beso en la frente y bajo las escaleras.

Termine de hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer en el baño, baje las escaleras y me encontré a mi mamá viendo la novela. En la mesa estaban puestos los cubiertos para dos personas. Me había esperado para que comamos las dos juntas, como la amo. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acerco a la mesa, dejando el control de lado.

-Hija...-Me senté en la silla.

-Dime ma.

-¿Por que viniste tan tarde ayer?-Mire hacia otro lado.-Soy tu madre, tienes que contarme todo.

-Esta bien... Fui con las chicas a pasear por el parque, y luego decidimos ir a bailar.-Le dije mientras me servia papas, no le iba a contar lo que paso con Steve, aun no.

-¿Segura?-Yo asentí y agarre el vaso para llenarlo de jugo.-Bueno...-Estire mi brazo y veo que este tiene un moretón en la muñeca.- Claire, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Con que te lo hiciste?

-Con nada ma.-Claro, el hombre que me ataco ayer...- Debí habérmelo hecho cuando me caí.

-¿Te caíste?

-Me tropecé con una roca del piso, que no llegue a ver.-Lleve el vaso hacia mi boca, tampoco le contaría eso. Equivaldría a una charla de los peligros que suelen haber en las calles y a esas horas en las que vuelvo y no estoy de buen humor que digamos para escucharla. No es que no me agrade hablar con ella, pero se vuelve muy densa a veces.-Por cierto... Iré a caminar al parque en un ratito.

-Esta bien. Pero vuelves temprano... O por lo menos avísame.

-Okey...

Terminamos de comer y ayude a levantar la mesa. Luego de haber lavado los platos y arreglado la mesa, subí arriba a arreglarme y salir. Abrí mi armario y opte por ponerme una remera verde que mostraba parte de mi hombro, me arremangue las mangas hasta por abajo de los codos, luego me puse mi jean azul clarito, por ultimo las zapatillas negras y me deje el pelo suelto. Decidí llevar un bolso negro chico, con algo de dinero por si me agarraba ganas de comer algo dulce, y maquillaje.

Baje las escaleras y mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la novela.

-¿Hoy maratón de telenovelas?- Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Así es... Y cuídate hija.-Asentí y me fui hacia la puerta.

-Okey... Iremos al parque, no sin antes comprar una barra de cereal.-Me dije a mi misma. Comencé a caminar y me detuve en un Kiosko. Luego de ir a comprar me dirigí hacia el parque. Visualice un asiento y me fui a sentar.

Agarre mi celular, junto con los auriculares. Puse la canción Everytime we touch de Cascada, y me dispuse a cantar.

-I still hear your voice, When you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch, In my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive, 'Cause every time we touch. I get this feeling...-Alguien me toca el hombro, me saco un auricular y me volteo.

-Cantas lindo.- Abrí mis ojos y me puse colorada al instante.

-Gracias...- Lleve un mechón de pelo atrás de mi oreja.- Em.. Hola.

-Hola... ¿No vas a seguir?

-Jaja, no... Me da vergüenza... ¿Hace mucho estas aquí?

-Lo suficiente para escucharte cantar.-Me miro los ojos.-Eres la chica de anoche, ¿Verdad?-Asentí con la cabeza.- Que bueno. Ahora que te veo mejor, siempre estas por aquí, ¿No?

-Si... Y veo que eres de por aquí tu tambien, ¿Verdad?

-Estas en lo cierto.-El acomoda un brazo estirándolo por el asiento.-Vivo enfrente.

-Yo creo... Que ya sabes donde vivo yo.

-Jaja, si. Cuando salgo a correr a la mañana te vi la otra vez en la puerta de tu casa. Me dijiste, "¿Qué me miras?".-Imito mi voz y yo reía ante eso.-Y seguí caminando.

-Jajaja, perdón... No andaba de buen humor ese día. Aunque tambien no es muy común que te quedes en mi puerta parado inmóvil.

-Si, seguro habrás pensado que era un secuestrador o algo por el estilo.-Yo baje la mirada.-No te culpo, tambien pensaría igual.

-Entonces... ¿Por que pasabas por al lado mio y te me quedabas mirando? Al menos un hola...

-Si, perdón. A veces parezco una persona rara.-El sonrió.-Es que te conozco de algún lado, y no se de donde.

-Bueno, hay varias pelirrojas en el mundo, tal vez...-Él me interrumpió.

-En mis sueños. Tu te apareces en mis sueños.-Levante la mirada y lo mire, torcí un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sera por las veces que nos vemos en el parque?-El se lleva una mano a su barbilla.

-Tal vez si... Tal vez no, Claire.-Se acuerda de mi nombre...

-¿Como te acuerdas aun de mi nombre? Te lo dije ayer, yo ya ni me acordaría.

-Pero yo se tu nombre hace mucho tiempo, antes de que vos me lo digas.-Lo miro y entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Eres un secuestrador? o ¿Un detective?-El negó con la cabeza.

-Sueños, ya te lo dije.-Él saco su celular y miro la pantalla por varios minutos.- Tengo que irme...

-Oh, bueno esta bien...-Mire a un costado.

-Otro día podemos ir a tomar algo y charlar. ¿Te parece?

-No esta mal la idea.-Me levanto con una sonrisa, ahora que lo veía, bien, traía puesto unos jeans azul fuerte, una camiseta marrón y un chaleco negro. Él me agarro la mano y me dio un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno, juremos que nos veremos devuelta.- Abrió mi mano y saco una piedra brillante de color aguamarina.- La encontré hace mucho, es muy preciada para mi. La próxima vez que nos encontremos me la devuelves.-Se le formo una sonrisa de costado.-¿Lo prometes?

-Esta bien, lo prometo...-Sonreí y lo mire a los ojos, hoy tenia los ojos grises.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde... Adiós.-Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se dio vuelta y camino, luego de que reaccionara a eso, le grite.

-¡Ey!-Él se dio vuelta.-¿Al menos podría saber el nombre de mi héroe?-Volví a sonreír, el solo se encogió de hombros se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.-Eres un misterio héroe...-Me volví a sentar y agarre mi celular, marque a Jill, pero me daba apagado. Entonces marque a Ada, y me atendió.-Ada, ¿Como estas?

-Mmm, con dolor de cabeza.-Respondió ella.

-¿Resaca?-Pregunte divertida

-No, eso fue lo de menos. Albert, me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo con preguntas de "Porque vine tan tarde".

-Oh, ¿Y ahora estas ocupada? ¿Te duele algo?

-No.

-¿No quieres venir al parque?

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto ella.

-Quiero contarte algo...

-Mmm déjame adivinar, ¿Es sobre el chico el cual le hiciste ojitos hace un ratito?

-Si, es ese... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Como lo sabes?-Me levante de mi asiento y mire hacia todos lados.

-Aquí atrás tonta.-Me volteo y ahí esta ella, con una sonrisa de costado y con el celular en la oreja.

-¿Estuviste ahí hace mucho?-Dije aún con el celular apoyado en mi oreja.

-Aja, ¿No estaría bueno apagar el celular?-Asentí y comenzamos a reír mientras guardábamos los celulares en nuestros bolsos.

-¿Cuentame de donde lo conoces? Lo tenias bien escondido, Claire Redfield.-Ella se cruzo de brazos y comenzo a reír.-Con Albert estamos hablando, cuando de pronto te vimos muy animada con este nuevo individuo. Esta muy lindo.

-Jaja, guarda Wong... Albert es medio celoso.-Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Si lo se. Pero anda dime...

-Lo conocí ayer a la noche mientras que ustedes andaban de borrachas.-Dije con una sonrisa. Ella se sentó.

-¿Adentro?

-Afuera. Fui a tomar aire como les había dicho.-Ella inclino la cabeza.-Pero si ni siquiera se acuerdan. Para que me habré gastado.-Largue un suspiro.-Entonces estaba en la puerta y unos borrachos se me acercan y me toman de la muñeca.-Le mostré mi muñeca que estaba con un moretón.

-Te agarraron muy fuerte.- Dijo mirando mi muñeca mientras la inspeccionaba.

-Si, entonces de la nada vino un golpe directo a su cara haciendo que se caiga. Él chico este le había pegado, y casi me caigo, pero el me sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Que lindo...-Decía con una sonrisa.

-Ajam...

-¿Ya piensas en olvidarte de Steve e ir con este chico tan guapo y tierno?.

-Jajaja, no... Ni siquiera se su nombre...

-Prefiere estar en el anonimato, me agrada.

-Y si nos vemos iremos a tomar algo.

-Aja... ¿Me puedes mostrar la piedra que te dio?-Asentí y la saque de mi cartera. Y se la di.-Es, hermosa...-Me miro.- Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos... Ahora comprendo todo.-Me la devolvió, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y cerro los ojos.- Esto es muy dulce, tierno y romántico, ya me da asco.

-No te entiendo...-Decía mientras miraba la piedra.

-Dijo que era muy preciada para él... Pues claro. Le recuerda a tus ojos.-Yo la mire y luego mire la piedra, es cierto.

-Mmm, bueno...-Me puse colorada y mire hacia otro lado.-¿Y donde esta Wesker?

-Se te ha echo costumbre preocuparte por mi Redfield.-Me doy vuelta y me encontré con él, hoy no traía sus anteojos y se le notaban sus ojos color azul eléctrico. Traía una camisa arremangada color celeste, y unos pantalones negros, el pelo siempre hacia atrás, pero con algunos mechones que se le caían por la frente. Era bastante mayor, pero tenia lo suyo.

-Claire, me lo vas a ojear.-Decía, Ada,largando una leve risa.

-Ah si, perdón.-Reí nerviosa.-Es que nunca lo vi sin sus anteojos.

-Admite Redfield que soy muy atractivo , por eso no puede quitar su vista de mi.

-¡Albert!- Grito Ada haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Qué? Si es cierto.-Volvio su vista a mi.-¿Al final dejaras a Burnside por ese joven?

-Ya veo porque están juntos, si son iguales.-Largue un suspiro.-A Steve ya lo deje, pero no significa que me valla por cualquier hombre que se me cruce.

-Eso lo se, Claire. No te veo que seas como las demás mujeres.-Dijo mientras guiñaba y señalaba a su novia con la cabeza. Ada se dio cuenta.

-¿Lo dices por mi? Yo no soy como las demás, y tampoco soy una robacunas como "Otros"-Dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-O vamos, corazón. ¿Ya te enojaste?.-Fue hacia Ada que miraba hacia un costado y enojada.-No eres como las demás, eres única.-La abrazo y me miro con una sonrisa.-La única pesada.-Ella lo alejo de él y le pego en el hombro.

-Eres un idiota, Wesker. Hoy a la noche no esperes nada de mi.-Se acomodo el bolso en el hombro.- Adiós, Claire.-Se acerco a mi, me saludo y se fue dejándonos a Albert y a mi solos.

-Me parece que se enojo contigo.-Le dije entre risas.

-Se le pasara... Bueno, te dejo. Iré a alcanzarla.-Yo asentí y vi como corrió hacia ella, la elevo en sus brazos mientras ella lo golpeaba despacito en los hombros y él la beso a la fuerza.

-Son tan tiernos...-Me volví a sentar, suspire y lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.-Ya no soporto nada...

-¿Que no soportas, Claire?-Abro un ojo y veo a quien se sentó al lado mio, y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Hace días no nos vemos... Me entere que aprobaste la materia.

-Así es... Y me entere tambien que el idiota de Steve te metió los cuernos.-Yo asentí y mire hacia un costado, él poso una mano en mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.-Ese tipo nunca te supo valorar.-Estaba demasiado cerca mio.

-Amm... No es un buen momento...-Dije corriendo su mano.

-Entiendo...-Él suspiro.-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito.

-¡Eso suena estupendo! Pero yo pagare mi parte.

-Si como digas, bonita. Eso no lo permitiré.-Se levanto y extendió su mano. Yo acepte con gusto y fuimos hacia allá.

-Gracias por invitarme, Piers.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, no es por nada. Seria capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti.-Abrase su brazo y fuimos a comer.

Ya sentados en nuestra mesa, mientras que el mozo nos traía lo que habíamos pedido, nos dispusimos a hablar.

-Claire... ¿Puedes decirme que es eso?-Largo un suspiro.-Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Qué cosa Piers?-Él señalo mi mano. Yo la levante y me di cuenta que aun llevaba el anillo de compromiso.

-¿Esto...? Un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Él idiota te pidió casamiento?-Asentí.-¿Y luego te engaño?-Asentí devuelta y mire hacia un costado.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Piers.-Tome un poco de agua.-Tengo que sacarme este anillo, para luego nunca volver a verlo.

-Tengo la solución.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mis manos.-Luego de cenar te llevare a algún lugar bastante lindo.

-Jaja, ¿Cómo?-Pregunte divertida.

-En mi auto, linda.-Me sorprendí al instante.

-¿Tienes auto? ¿Y nunca me has llevado?-Solté sus manos y me lleve una a mi mejilla.-Que desconsiderado.

-Jajaja, nunca tienes tiempo. Siempre estabas con tus amigas y con él.-Yo vuelvo mi vista hacia él, y me mira a los ojos.

-Tienes razón...-Pongo una mano en su mejilla.-Pero ahora ya no... Podemos salir a todos lados... Si quieres.-Le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices porque tengo auto? Claire Redfield, no pensé que eras así de interesada.- Le pego en las manos.-¡Ey!

-Para que aprendas. No soy una interesada.-Me cruzo de brazos y volteo la vista hacia otro lado.

-Lo decía en broma, linda. Se que no lo eres.-Volvio a tomar mi cara presionando mis mejillas.-Claire es una chica muy buena, muy muy buena.-Saco su manos.-

-¡Ya Piers.! Eso duele.-Dije mientras me frotaba las mejillas que habían quedado coloradas.

-Bien que siempre te gusto.-Le saque la lengua y nos echamos a reír.

Hace días que no lo veía a Piers, era una persona realmente encantadora. Desde que me junte con Steve, nuestra amistad se volvió un tanto difícil y mucho no podía verme con él ya que mi ex-novio era demasiado celoso. A él lo conocí cuando vino a mi casa, era amigo de Chris. A veces nos quedábamos solos y teníamos que entablar una conversación, sobre gustos, pasiones, cosas que pueden llegar a gustarnos a ambos y luego se formo una linda amistad, lo conozco desde que vinimos devuelta a la ciudad, hace unos seis años mas o menos. Un día cuando Chris se había ido a hablar con Jill que lo había llamado a la puerta quedamos los dos solos; Esa tarde fue cuando me di mi primer beso con él, fue super especial, hasta que llego Chris y justo me vio que lo estaba abrazando. No lo vi en días, como ya dije antes, mi hermano es muy celoso. Pero desde ese momento a veces era medio insufrible, me hacían travesuras entre los dos y yo había llegado a enojarme con él, no entendía porque había cambiado. Cuando yo me junte con Steve, él se puso de novio con una chica llamada Deborah. Pero luego de un año de relación ellos terminaron. Piers de vez en cuando venia a mi casa para visitar a Chris, y tambien a mi.

Luego de cenar y pagar la cuenta, nos fuimos en su auto, muy lindo por cierto, y nos dirigimos a un parque mas alejado de la ciudad donde había un lago. Nos subimos al puente, la vista era hermosa y la luna llena favorecía bastante todo.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Piers mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Es demasiado hermoso el paisaje, y mas cuando es de noche con la luna llena reflejando el lago.

-Si... Pero no tan hermosa como tú.-Me voltee a mirarlo.-Por cierto, a lo que vinimos.-Levanto mi mano y comenzo a sacar el anillo.- Es hora.-Observe el anillo por unos minutos, lo sostuve entre mis dedos, cerré el puño con fuerza y lo aventé hacia el lago, y largue un suspiro.-¡Bien! Un peso menos.

-Aja... Gracias...-Lo abrace y quedamos así por varios minutos, luego nos alejamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. El se acerco, agarro mis mejillas y me beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa :D Pues... Que final eh. Ni yo me lo esperaba :o xD <strong>

**Gracias por el review! Me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado Arkyom! :3 **

**Amm bueno xD toma Clara querida el capitulo, por cierto me sigues debiendo el tuyo e_e ya lo sabes, la próxima te busco a tu casa!**

**Ahora si! Gracias por leer. Se agradece, besos saludos abrazos de oso y nos leemos luego.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola! Los dejo con el cap 9! xD **

_**AVISO: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Capcom. Lo unico mio es la madre de los hermanos Redfield y la historia ;p **_

_**Ahora si... ¡A Leer!**_

* * *

><p>Sentía a Piers como me abrazaba mas fuerte, pero lo separe rompiendo el beso. El me miraba con una sonrisa, yo solo miraba hacia el costado, trataba de evitar su mirada. Me separo de él rompiendo, tambien, el abrazo. Me apoyo sobre el barandal y observo el lago mientras que doy un largo suspiro.<p>

-Piers... ¿Por que lo haces?-Dije con ambas manos puestas en mi cara.

-Por que te amo.

-No digas esas cosas. Tú no deberías amarme.

-¿Y por que no?-Sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Por que... Amo a otra persona.

-¿Es enserio, Claire? No puedes seguir amándolo luego de lo que te hizo.

-No me refiero a el.

-Ah... Ya se a quien, me lo habías dicho.-Me dio vuelta para que lo mire.-Pero el quedo en el pasado, entiende linda.

-Me es un tanto difícil.

-¿Y porque amando a ese, elegiste estar con Steve y no conmigo?

-Por que tu siempre me vivías molestando. Ademas, ¿Que iba a saber yo, que me amabas?

-Nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿No basta con eso?

-Yo... Llegue a quererte mucho, pensé que me había enamorado de ti cuando por primera vez entraste por la puerta de mi casa. Pero, luego de tantas conversaciones que manteníamos entre los dos, imagine... Que tal vez me ayudarías a olvidar. Pero no fue así, decidiste hacerme bromas junto a mi hermano y eso me hizo no fijarme mas en ti. Y ahí entro Steve.

-Claire... Yo no quería hacerte eso, fue...-Lo mire esperando una explicación lógica, y el suspiro.- Chris. Él me dio a elegir, entre hacerte travesuras o no volver a entrar para poder verte. Yo realmente no quería, pero si no lo hacia no te volvía a ver.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-Agache la mirada.

-Por que él estaba siempre con nosotros y nunca nos dejaba solos.-Me abrazo devuelta.-Yo te amo Claire...-

-Piers, yo...-Me miro y me silencio con un dedo.

-Shh, solo quédate calladita.-Me vuelve a abrazar y yo lo abrazo con mas fuerza, mientras que algunas lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, comenzamos a balancearlos al ritmo de una música que el estaba tarareando.

¿No te has sentido alguna vez entre la espada y la pared? A veces, yo si. Hay veces en las que tenes que elegir opciones y renunciar al pasado, mirar lo que el futuro te depara, seguir hacia adelante. Toma su tiempo asimilarlo. ¿Acaso creen que puede durar un amor durante bastante tiempo sin saber nada de esa persona? Eso se responde con un si, puede ser por que ese amor no es correspondido, te rechaza o en mi caso, no te recuerda. Pero no es que quiere olvidarse de mi, es por que el seguramente no sabe quien soy. Y eso es lo mas cruel para mi, amar a alguien sin que esa persona te ame o al menos te tenga en su memoria. Como dijo mi amiga.-_ Tal vez solo te recuerda en sus sueños...-¿_Sera verdad? He esperado por bastantes años que han sido interminables para mi, tengo la oportunidad de mi vida para volver a ser feliz. ¿Quien dice que él no lo esta, en este preciso instante? ¿Seria capaz de darme un ultimo año para esperar y luego renunciar a una ilusión que jamas pasara? La respuesta, tambien es si.

Vuelvo al mundo que tanto, a veces, llego a detestar. Sigo en los brazos de Piers, son tan placenteros sus abrazos...-_Pero no lo suficientemente...- _Frunzo el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Siento como me hace círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos. Sinceramente no quería separarme de él, pero supongo que era demasiado tarde.

-Piers...-Dije aun abrazada a él.-Es tarde, tengo que volver...

-Un minuto más...-Me aprieta en su abrazo.-Listo. Vamos...-Camino hacia el auto y él me abre la puerta, le regalo una sonrisa, subo y él sube al auto.-Deberíamos salir mas seguido.-Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras encendía el motor.

-Me parece una idea perfecta Nivans.

-Claire, no has pensado... En tener novio aún, ¿No?-Volteo mi vista hacia Piers y este solo tiene una sonrisa.-Era broma.

-Tal vez, si...-Dije mirando al frente y el se sorprende.

-¿Me dejaras ser tu novio cuando lo desees? Yo tengo el numero uno en la lista de espera.-Me dijo en un tono divertido.

-Mmm, lo pensare. Tal vez piense en saltearte.

-Que mala eres.-Y comenzamos a reír.-Por cierto linda, ya llegamos.

-¿Tan pronto?-Reviso mi cartera para agarrar mis llaves y me encuentro con mi celular.- 120 Llamadas de Chris... Estoy muerta.

-¿Porqué?- Me miraba.

-Por que les dije que les iba a avisar si llegaba mas tarde. Y no lo hice... -Hice una mueca con la boca, me mordí el labio, me puse a pensar y baje del auto.

-Claire...-Piers se bajo del auto y se fue a mi lado.

-Tengo un plan. Tú solo sígueme.

-Como quieras linda.-Tome la mano de Piers y el solo me miraba extrañado, cuando llegue a la puerta espere a que se abriera. No se que tipo de mecanismo tenia mi hermano cuando llegaba a casa, siempre habría la puerta antes de que tocara la manija. Para mi afortunada suerte, se abrió.

-Claire.-Y otra vez, el señor enojon.-¿Donde estabas?-Volteo su vista hacia donde estaba Piers y luego llevo su vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas.- ¿Me puedes explicar hermanita de mi corazon, porque sostienes la mano de Nivans?

-Por que... ¿Es mi novio?-Ambos abrieron la boca y me miraron sin entender nada, yo solo le apretaba la mano a Piers.

-¿Como?-Pregunto Chris agarrándose el pecho y apoyándose contra una pared.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Corrieron a mi hermano que estaba con principio de infarto.

-Hola Sara, vine a acompañar a su hija hasta su casa.-Piers le contesto y ella le regalo una cálida sonrisa, Mi madre adoraba a Piers.

-¡Piers! Que alegría verte, estas mas grande y mas guapo.-Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias, Sara.

-No hay porque... Por cierto, ¿Porqué Chris esta así?

-Por que le dijimos que él es mi novio.-Le respondí levantando ambas manos, la mía y la de él.

-¡Que suerte!-Ella se dio vuelta, le guiñe el ojo a Piers y el seguía en estado de shock. Mi madre se dio vuelta y nos miro.-Por cierto si quieres pasa.

-No, ma... Él ya se iba.-Lo mire a Piers y fruncí el ceño.

-Si... Ya me estoy por ir...

-Bueno...-Ella entrelazo las manos y me miraba con una sonrisa. La mire, luego lleve mi vista a Piers que no entendía aún nada. Tome sus mejillas y lo bese, el sujeto mi cintura haciendo que me acerque a él,-_Claro, ahora si reaccionas, ¿No?-_ Luego de eso le mordí el labio y este se corrió. Mi madre daba pequeños saltos y entro adentro dejándonos solos.

-¿Por que hiciste eso linda? Oooh, ¿Me estas usando?-Pregunto divertido.

-Perdón Piers, no quería quedarme en mi casa encerrada por un mes. La única excusa que se me ocurrió era esta. Espero no te enojes conmigo.-El me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él.

-No tengo problema que me uses si harás eso todo el tiempo.-Me guiño y me ruborice, ahora que lo veo , es muy guapo.

-Ya Piers, suéltame.- Dije tratando de zafarme.

-Primero, yo necesito mi recompensa por haberme dejado usar.-Giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y señalo su mejilla con un dedo, yo solo suspire y me acerque para darle un beso, pero el rápido se volteo y me dio un corto beso. Yo le golpee en el brazo y me soltó.- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustan mis besos?

-Que no se vuelva costumbre, Piers. Solo para emergencia, por si regreso tarde contigo.-Me di vuelta para ir adentro de mi casa.

-Eso quiere decir, que... ¿Saldremos de vuelta?.-Yo me di vuelta asentí, le guiñe y me fui corriendo hacia adentro, como si fuera una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Estaba completamente feliz. Mi madre solo sonreía, yo me acerque hacia ella y le di un beso en la frente. Fui dando pequeños saltitos mientras subía las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, entre, la cerré, me di vuelta... ¿Y a quien no me iba a encontrar para que me asesine a preguntas?

-Espero que me explique por que estas con Nivans.

-No te daré explicaciones querido hermano.

-Las quiero, ahora.-Estaba sentado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados y su cara no era de un-_Hermana te amo.-_Con flores alrededor y todo eso, era mas bien de un.-¡_HERMANA ME DEFRAUDASTE! ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON EL AMIGO DE TU HERMANO!?- _Con un fondo lleno de fuego, un tridente en su mano con la cabeza de Piers, sacudí mi cabeza para borrar ambas imágenes bastantes raras y lo volví a enfrentar.

-Fuera de mi habitación, Chris.-Dije abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

-No me iré sin mis respuestas.

-Chris, ¿Porque me molestas con cada novio que tengo? Bueno, solo fue uno... Y con Piers mi segundo noviazgo, pero eso no importa... ¡Yo no me ando fijando en tus cosas! ¿Acaso te pregunto si alguna vez saliste con mi amiga, Jill? ¡No! Entonces , ¡FUERA!

-Okey, ganaste esta vez hermanita. Solo esta vez. Ya vas a pedirme algo.-Se levanto y se fue directo a la puerta.- ¿Un abrazo?-Le cerré de un portazo en la cara. Me dirigí hacia mi cama y me recosté. Luego de mirar por unos minutos el techo, fui hacia la ventana, la abrí y me senté en el balcon con las piernas colgando. Veo mi reloj, son las 23:15 de la noche. La radio de mi habitación esta prendida y presto atención.

-_Ahora vamos con los temas románticos, esos que te hacen volver al pasado. Y recordar echos bastante buenos, junto a la persona que amas, tal vez junto a amigos o familiares. Vamos con un clásico de los 80 de __Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes, "Up Where We Belong", disfrútenlo.- _Comenzó a tocar el tema.

-¿Es enserio esto?-Choque la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

-_Who knows what tomorrow brings, In a world, few hearts survive. All I know is the way I feel, When it's real, I keep it alive..._

_-_No puedo creerlo...

_-The road is long, __there are mountains in our way. __But we climb a step every day. Love lift us up where we belong._

-Siento que la radio me lo hace a propósito.-

-¡Hey!-Miro mas hacia donde esta la calle y allí esta él.

-_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high, Love lift us up where we belong. Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow..._

_-¿_Que haces allí?-Veo que él se acerca hasta quedar demasiado cerca.-¿No crees que es un poco tarde?-Digo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Ademas pase justo por aquí y te vi en la ventana.

-_Some hang on to "used to be". Live their lives, looking behind, All we have is here and now. All our life, out there to find._

_-_Así que , "justo pasabas". Mmm, haré que te creo.

-¿No quieres ir a pasear?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban de un azul claro esta noche.

-Amm, si claro. Déjame hacer algo.

-Bueno te espero...-Fui hacia atrás y cerré la puerta con llave

_-Love lift us up where we belong..._

_-_Que momento, radio querida.-Apago esta, busco en mi cartera algo y me dirijo hacia la ventana.-¡Listo!

-Bueno, estoy esperando a que bajes.-Me asomo y saco ambas piernas y quedo en el balcon.-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?-Me grita susurrando.

-Bajando, ¿Qué crees?-Me fijo donde esta él exactamente- ¡Agárrame!- Y me tiro al vació, espero que tenga reflejos. Por suerte, logra atraparme.

-¿Estas loca?-Me miro a los ojos y luego sonrió de costado.- No quisiera que te lastimes.

-Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.-Lo miro y siento mis mejillas arder.- Ya puedes soltarme.

-Ah bueno esta bien...-Me baja delicadamente y me adelanto a caminar.-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Okey.-Comenzamos a caminar por la calle, y de vez en cuando me volteaba a mirarlo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Me pregunta divertido, me ha visto.

-No, no... Solo te miraba.

-Ah...-Siguió mirando hacia el frente.-¿Por cierto que hiciste en la tarde?

-Nada... Solo estuve con amigas y amigos, charlando.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Porque te fuiste tan rápido?

-Una amiga necesitaba verme.-Mire hacia el frente, por un minuto sentí celos, pero...¿Porqué?

-Ah que bien...-Me abrace a mi misma ya que sentía frió.

-¿Tienes frió? Eres rarita a veces. Y eso que hace mucho calor.

-Ay cállate. Eres hombre, obviamente no sentís frió.

-Jajaja, buen punto.-Se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Volví a sentir esa protección, de cuando la primera vez que lo conocí.-¿Mejor?

-Jajaja, mejor... Aunque aún es raro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Am no lo se...-_Sera el echo que aun todavia no se tu nombre, ¿Tal vez?._

_-_Bueno, ya llegamos.- Era un bar bastante lindo a pesar que era chico. Me abrió la puerta y entramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa y él pidió café, yo un Capuccino.

-Por cierto, te devuelvo esto.- Abro mi mano y le muestro la piedra.- En verdad, es hermosa.-Se la entrego y el la mira mientras la sostiene en su mano, la cierra y se la guarda en el bolsillo.

-No tanto como tú.- Creo que hoy era el día de hacer sonrojar a Claire hasta tal punto de dejarla como un tomate, ¿No?

-Jaja, dios, que cosas dices.-Me llevo una mano a mi boca y comienzo a reír despacito.

-Digo la verdad.

-_Espero que les haya gustado este tema de los 80, ahora vamos con un tema realmente hermoso. __Unchained Melody de The Righteous Brothers._

_-Dios...-_Me llevo ambas manos hacia mi cara, pero luego siento como él, me agarra un brazo.

-¿Vamos a bailar este tema? Es uno de mis favoritos.

-¿Te gustan los ochentosos?-Me levanto de mi asiento y lo sigo.

-Se podría decir que si.-Me posiciono adelante suyo, el lleva mis manos a su cuello, y luego lleva sus manos a mi cintura, quedando demasiado cerca. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música.- Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time-Me da una vuelta y vuelvo a él-, Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.-Siento un escalofrió recorrer toda mi columna mientras que lo escucho cantar en mi oído.- ¿Are you still mine?-Me apega mas a él.

-Cantas bonito, tambien.- Le digo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

-Gracias...-Seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música.- Leon.

-¿Qué?-Me separe unos centímetros de él.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Me llamo Leon, Leon S. Kennedy.- Entrecierro los ojos y me quedo inmóvil. No siento nada a mi alrededor, la música ya no la escucho. Varios recuerdos vuelven a mi. Y de pronto, oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Abro mis ojos, y lo veo a él, a Leon... Mi héroe que tanto he buscado, agarrando mi muñeca y poniendo una bolsita de hielo en mi cabeza.<p>

-¿Qué... Qué paso?-Dije levantándome.

-Tranquila, Claire. Solo te desmayaste. Pero tenias un poco caliente la frente, entonces pedí una bolsa con hielo. ¿Estas bien?-Le sonrió y me abalanzo a él para abrazarlo.

-Claro que estoy bien, Leon. Eres... Mi héroe.-Digo aún en sus brazos.-Siempre voy a estar bien.

-¿Deja vú?- Escuche decir, me separo de él y lo vuelvo a abrazar dándole un corto beso, y luego me separo con una sonrisa.- Eso no lo espere.

-Te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo...-Lo volví a abrazar.

-Am, yo tambien, Claire. Pero, ¿Por que eso?-_Claire, eres una estúpida. Él aún no se acuerda de ti._

-Pero haré que me recuerde.-Susurro para que no me oiga.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada...-Me levanto y lo ayudo a levantarse.- ¿Me acompañas hacia mi casa, Leon?

-Claro.-Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos de ahí. Yo iba con una sonrisa amplia y estaba agarrada a su brazo.-Por cierto, ¿Por que Deja vú?

-Por que ya me lo habías dicho en mis sueños.

-¿Puedes contarme ese sueño?

-Claro, a veces parecen que en realidad sucedieron.- Se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo recostándose en la pared, yo lo imite.- Me recuerdo corriendo, junto a una niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos color aguamarina. De vez en cuando venia un chico, el cual ella llamaba hermano. Luego comenzamos a correr por detras de los juegos, hasta que llegue al árbol, me di vuelta y no la veía por ningún lado. Comencé a gritar tu nombre y luego veo a lo lejos como un chico del doble de su altura la levanta por los aires, me acerco corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo y lo pateo logrando que la suelte.-Toma aire, me mira sonríe y prosigue.- Ella seguía llorando, pero luego siento el frió suelo, ya que ese se ve que se levanto y me vino a golpear.-Seguía escuchándolo e intentaba que no salieran lagrimas de mi rostro.- Luego de eso no siento mas nada, pero me es un tanto difícil abrir los ojos. Pero de pronto siento como esa niña me susurra al oído que todo estará bien, y que era su héroe. Me da un beso en la mejilla y desde ahí solo oscuridad.

-Interesante...-Me levanto de ahí y comienzo a caminar.- El no tiene que saber, mejor de a poco.-Digo en susurro.

-¿Vuelves a hablar contigo misma?-Se acerco a mi y me abraza mientras que seguimos caminando.-Sos rarita, cielo.

-¿Así que soy rarita?-Le pego en el hombro.-Por cierto, hasta aquí llegamos.

-Bueno... ¿Mañana te veré en el parque?-Le sonrió.

-Cuenta con ello.-Me acerco a donde seria mi ventana y comienzo a trepar.

-Eres ágil, cielito.-Me grita susurrando.- Yo estaré aquí por si te caes.

-Eh echo esto millones de veces. Puedo con esto.-Estire una mano, hice fuerza con los pies y ya estaba sentada en mi ventana.

-Eres increíble, Claire. Nos vemos mañana...

-Adiós, Héroe...-El solo sonríe y se marcha.-No puedo creerlo, Leon. ¡Volvio él! Sabia que no tenia que renunciar... Sabia que volverías.

Comienzo a saltar por toda la habitación, prendo la radio rogando que suene una canción.

-_Aquí, son las 2:00 de la mañana y le vamos a dar la mejor música romántica para una noche como esta.-_Se escucha un teléfono de fondo.-_Y vemos que tenemos una llamada, ¿Hola?_

_-Hola, si... Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy.-_El tambien escucha la misma sintonia, voy y le subo a la radio.

_-Mucho gusto Kennedy. Dígame, que música quiere y a quien se la quiere dedicar._

_-Quiero dedicarle el tema __One more night de Phil Collins, para mi cielo que es muy hermosa, Claire Redfield._

_-Pero que romántico, ¿Que seria de usted?_

_-Alguien realmente muy importante.-_Me tiro en mi cama y sonrió tanto que me hacen doler las mejillas.

-_Pongamos entonces el tema, muchas gracias Leon. Y espero que tengas suerte... ¡Que suene!_

El tema comienza a sonar, es tan hermoso. No sabia que él haría eso, me tomo por sorpresa, me quede escuchando el tema. Y empece a pensar, ¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto? Antes hice quedar a Piers adelante de toda mi familia que era mi novio, y hasta deje que me besara en el día tres veces. Recién me entero que el chico que me salvo hace unas cuantas noches, es Leon, el que he estado buscando por años. ¿Como hago con todo esto? No puedo dejar a mi primer amor y al chico con el cual llegue a sentir algo, que fue pasajero, así no más. Siento el tema de fondo, y es lo único que me puede llegar a tranquilizar.

Definitivamente mañana tendré que hablar con mis amigas, quieran o no. Necesito hablar con ellas urgente, no se que hacer en estos momentos, aunque tampoco puedo renunciar a lo que siento, pero tampoco quiero que el otro sufra. Mañana espero me ayuden las chicas a poder decidir.

Eso espero...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA! Espero que les haya gustado como a mi.<strong>

** Fue realmente difícil, pero aquí esta.**

**Gracias por a Arkyom por comentar siempre y a CLeonFanaticax33 me alegro que te haya gustado *w* **

**Clarita aquí esta como siempre :3 Moriremos juntas de diabetes lo se x3 **

**Hasta la próxima! Besos, saludos, abrazos y todo lo demás :D **


End file.
